Dreaming of You
by bukwc
Summary: Isabella Swan dreams of the boy she has two classes with. But will Edward Cullen ever notice clumsy Bella? This is my first story so please RR. ExB AxJ EmxR Rated T for some older language
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first fanfic. Please review and tell me what you think, criticism is good and I appreciate it. If you thinks its any good if not well nobody can say I didn't try. ;)**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I do not own any of these characters, I just dream they were mine**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Dreaming of You_**

_We walked hand in hand down the beach; the sun was just beginning to set giving the sky the amazing colourful look. I looked up into the liquid green eyes of the man walking beside me and still couldn't believe this was happening. We sat down in the sand and I was pulled closer to the guy beside me. As I looked up into his eyes all I heard was "I love you Isabelle Swan" then he leaned forward to kiss me and I leaned in to kiss back._

"Bella get your butt out of that bed right now before I come in and drag you out!"

I woke up to my sister banging on my door. Darn just before I kissed him, again! I love my sister, really I do but lately I've been having this amazing dream about the guy I sit next to in biology class and every morning my sister wakes me up just before we kiss. I know I shouldn't be dreaming about him, I don't even know him actually. All I know is his name is Edward Cullen and he is basically untouchable to me.

I am clumsy Bella and he is graceful and elegant Edward. Why would he want anything to do with a major klutz? I'm not even just a little clumsy; I actually know all of the staff in the ER, that's how often I end up there. He is also a six foot bronze hair god and I am still plain old Bella.

Edward and his family just moved here, why i'm not sure of yet. Forks Washington is always overcast and nothing really exciting ever happens. Yet his family still moved here and Edward got placed in two of my classes. I only sit next to him in biology though, I also have gym with his but with me being such a klutz I try to stay far away from what was actually going on and not embarrass myself even more.

Then all of a sudden my door pas thrown open and there stood a very annoyed Alice with all kinds of torture devices in her arms.

"I told you to get out of bed twenty minutes ago Bella, how will I ever be able to get you ready for school now?"

Had it actually been twenty minutes? It only felt like seconds ago she was banging on my door.

"Sorry Alice I was off daydreaming again."

"Honestly Bella I don't know what i'm going to do with you."

"Let me choose what to wear for a change and not freak out at my decision?"

"Bella don't be silly, I have seen your fashion choices and i'm surprised you weren't pulled over by the fashion police before I got here."

"Alice Brandon my fashion choices are not that bad. I was doing just fine before you moved in here."

She just rolled her eyes at me and started to almost dance around me brushing and straightening and do others things to my hair I didn't want to see. I just closed my eyes and muttered "Stupid pixie sister". She acted like she didn't hear it and continued to do my hair.

Alice and I aren't biological sisters. My parents split up when I was still a baby and I went to live with my mom, Renee. I would spend two weeks with my father Charlie in Forks and then go back to Renee in Phoenix. When I turned six Renee decided that I should have a father figure more in my life and started dating again. That's when she found Phil. Phil's wife had passed away from some illness and left him and their five year old daughter, Alice. Alice and I hit it off right away.

Two years later Phil asked mom to marry him and what do you know I got a new sister. Alice started to come to Forks to visit my dad with me during the summer and Charlie fell in love with her. It's pretty hard not to love Alice though. She's always so perky and happy she brings a smile to your face just being in the same room. So when mom decided to follow Phil around for his baseball career I decided to move in with Charlie and he offered Alice move in with me. Although Renee was a little worried about Alice moving in with my father she has adjusted well and I love having her here. The only downside is that she feels like she has to do my hair and makeup every day, as well as lay out my clothes. I feel like one of my Barbie dolls.

"There your done Bella, now I have to go get ready. Don't ruin your makeup day dreaming again!"

Stupid pixie sister, one time I fell asleep after she did my makeup and I smeared a little mascara. She made such a big deal of it I was afraid to blink for the next week after she played Bella Barbie. Now she won't ever let me forget it though.

We left for school soon after, Alice started to complain about my truck again as we walked out to it. I loved my old Chevy but Alice had something against old cars.

"Bella I don't get why you won't let me buy you a new car, this one is so old it could fall apart at any second."

"Alice we go over this at least three times a month, I don't need a new car my truck runs fine. Besides you don't need to be throwing money away on me."

"But Bells i'm your sister, it's given right to buy you things and I like doing it. It's not like I don't have the money or anything."

She was right there, she did have the money. When her mom died she left a trust fund to Alice that she could access when she was sixteen. With the money just sitting in there it made a ton of interest and now Alice could but almost anything she wanted.

"I don't care, I don't need a new car my truck is fine. I love my truck a lot."

That was true to, it was old and beaten up but it is mine and my dad bought it for me as a home coming gift before we found out Alice was moving in with us.

In the time it took us to argue about my truck I was pulling into the Forks high school. Alice had given up about the truck for now but I knew this wasn't over, it never was. She did decide to surprise me with one detail though before we split up to go to our separate classes,

"Oh and Bella we are going shopping after school with Rose and I don't care what you say your coming."

Then she skipped off to class before waiting for my reply. If there was one thing I hated more than playing Bella Barbie was shopping with Alice. It was worse shopping with Alice and Rosalie Hale. Part of me wonders if she just likes Rosalie for her twin brother though. Alice is always talking about how she and Jasper are soul mates and he just doesn't realize it yet.

Its that or I have another theory that he is just like Edward and being popular is too important to them to realize us. If only Edward would notice me, he hasn't even said hello to me, I had to get his last name off his homework or I would only know his name because the teacher is always calling on him to answer questions.

Ok so I know that it's wrong to be looking at his homework just to discover his last name, after all its only a crush I have right? It can't be anything more or I would just end up hurting myself getting excited for nothing.

_BUZZZZZZZZZ_

Oh crap the bell, I was going to be late for class for sure. I know, great way to impress the guy I like, show up late for the class. By the time I ran to my classroom Mr. Banner had started the class and I tried to sneak into the class but I had to trip over the coat rack. Stupid clumsiness.

"Nice of you to join us Miss Swan, if your done disturbing the class please take your seat."

I blushed deep red, "Sorry Mr Banner I lost track of time."

He nodded at me and continued to teach about the respiratory system. I didn't hear to much I was too focused on the bronze haired god beside me shake his head and roll his eyes.

Great job Bella, he finally notices you and it's because you trip over a coat rack. I What away to make an impression. I was so embarrassed I didn't look at him for the rest of class and when the bell rang I ran out of the class towards my english class. This was the one class Alice and I shared, unfortunately it was the one class Alice had with Jasper in it. Talking to her was almost impossible but I still had to try.

"Alice, Alice, earth to Alice!"

"What is it Bella, I'm imagining mine and Jazzy's wedding right now."

"Alice I need you right now, I made a total fool of myself in front of Edward and now I don't know what to do to make him think i'm not an idiot."

"You tripped on the coat rack Bella, it's not something that can be undone easily."

"How did you know I tripped on the coat rack? I didn't tell you that."

"I overheard some other kids talking. Honestly Bella you need to be more careful or your really going to end up hurting,"

"I know, I know i'm going to hurt myself really bad and end up in the ER for something more than some bumps and scrapes."

"Actually I was going to say you're going to end up hurting your wardrobe. Clothes can only take so much beating, but you're right you might really hurt yourself too."

At that point our teacher walked in and hushed the class so we could talk any more but I wasn't done with Alice yet. I pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled down more to ask her.

Thanks for caring about your only sister Al, so what should I do about my problem though? I looked like such an idiot.

Bella you know I love you, but I love my clothes to. Just try and act yourself around Edward. He is sure to see you're really not an idiot and love you just like I do.

You make it seem like it's so easy. You're forgetting though acting like myself is being clumsy. There isn't anything I can really do to avoid it either. I'm plain, clumsy Bella.

You're not plain Bells, you know that. You're beautiful and intelligent and you need to see that. Just show Edward that side of you and see where things go. Now remember I love you and I say this with all the love I can give you, stop bothering me so I can go back to imagining my future as Mrs. Jasper Hale.

I let Alice go back to her imagination land and started to think again myself. Before I realized it the bell was ringing again and Alice said something to me about lunch I think. She was gone before I could ask her to say it again. Oh well I guess I just have to walk to gym.

Gym was bad right now. Normally I could stand on the sidelines and my teammates knew better than to really include me. That was perfectly alright with me to except right now were at the forks recreation center doing swimming for the swim and dive, that means I have to participate regardless what I wish I could do.

So we walked as a class to the recreation center, it was only a couple of blocks from the school and I only tripped twice. I was quite proud of myself. We all went in and changed, I was embarrassed by my bathing suit. It was a black bikini with lots of colourful stripes that Alice had picked out for me and it really left little to the imagination. The only good thing was when I walked out of the change room and put my towel down I caught Edward look my way and stop when he saw me. I would have to remember this bathing suit later.

That is when everything started to go downhill though. As I was walking towards the pool I slipped on some water and hit my head on something and then just before everything thing went black I felt myself hit the water and then heard a splash of someone jumping in after me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what did you think? I know it's short but is it worth continuing? Please review and tell what you think ******** if you like it I'll try and make the next chapter longer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dreaming of You **

**A\N: I was looking over the last chapter and realized I forgot to mention that this story will be all human. Maybe someday I'll make a vampire version but right now it's easier to make them all human. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephanie owns all these characters to my disappointment.**

The next thing I remember is being carried out of the water. I tried to open my eyes to thank whoever had jumped in after me. My eyes had a different plan though, I tried and tried to open them but they stayed sealed shut. So I settled for just listening to everybody around me trying to pick out the voice of my saviour. Then I wished I didn't.

"Stay back, give her some air." No it couldn't be, please no. Anybody but him?

"Oh my gosh, Bella are you ok? Bella, Bella. Do you know what happened, did she fall or something?" 'Or something?' Alice you should know by now that I fall a lot. Why does she still sound so surprised?

"She slipped on some water and hit her head as she went down. I saw her slip and tried to catch her but was too late."

"Well she does fall often enough; we should have padding around her all the time to decrease the permanent damage to her head."

She wasn't. Alice how could you say something like that about me to anyone? I'm supposed to be your sister! Oh I wish I could open my eyes or say something, anything.

"She still hasn't come to; maybe we should take her to a doctor?"

"Yeah I should. I'll take her to the hospital. She knows everybody there anyways; they'll probably get her through to a doctor right away."

"I'm coming with you. Come on my car is right around the corner."

"Thanks so much, i'm Alice Brandon and the klutz you're holding is my sister Isabella Swan."

Please don't say it please don't say your Edward Cullen.

"Nice to meet you Alice i'm Edward Cullen."

NO! It couldn't be, my mind was playing tricks on me, that's it i'm still unconscious. I have to open my eyes and make all of this go away.

My eyes finally decided to start working again and they fluttered. Suddenly I stopped moving. First problem, I was moving and then stopped. Then I heard his voice again.

"Alice, I saw her eyelids twitch, I think she's coming to."

I finally got them open and took a quick glance around to look at my surroundings. I felt relief; we were back at the school standing in the office. The first person I saw though was a very worried Alice.

"Bella are you ok? You scared me; you never take this long to come out of it. I was so worried."

I felt bad then, I had no idea how long I had been unconscious and it had really scarred her. She in no way looked like my pixie sister.

"Alice i'm sorry, do you forgive me? I promise I'll try not to let it happen again but you know me. I'm accident prone."

I said it with as much sympathy for her as I could. That was all I could get out before my voice gave out on me. That was fine though because when I turned my glance to see who was holding me I wouldn't have been able to talk anyways. I took one look at the green eyed god holding me and heard Alice yell my name before everything went black again.

_Beep Beep Beep _

My eyes flickered open and I looked around at my surroundings. This was not where I last remember being. I was sure I had just been in the school office, not more than twenty minutes ago. Now I was in a white room in a very uncomfortable bed. I didn't even need to see the needles sticking out of my arm connected to various IV's to know I was in the hospital. I make so many trips I know the smell of this place.

Then the door opened a bit and somebody walked in. I quickly shut my eyes pretending to be asleep in case it wasn't somebody I wanted to talk to. The person then shuffled their feet across the floor, towards my bed. It's probably some nurse here to check my stats.

I changed my mind on who it was when I heard some sniffling. Definitely wasn't a nurse, unless they started to cry over their patients. My assumption about not being a nurse was quickly backed up when they started to talk to me very quietly as not to disturb me it just surprised me at who was crying.

"Come on Bells, i'm so worried about you. You have slept long enough"

Long enough, I was only out for twenty minutes. Or at least that's how long it felt like.

"I really miss you and Charlie is so concerned. Dad and Renee are here to, we just want you to come back to us. Please, if you wake up I promise not to make you go shopping with me for a whole week."

Dad was here, mom and Phil flew in. Alice was crying and was willing to let me skip out on shopping for a week? How long have I been out? I decided it was time to find out and get some answers. I slowly opened my eyes to see a puffy red eyed Alice sitting beside my bed. I looked at her and cracked a smile.

"Hey sis, how's it going?"

"Bella you awake!"

I was then thrown into a huge bone crushing hug that constricted my breathing. My heart rate quickly climbed and the heart monitor started beeping quicker than it was supposed to be. Alice noticed and realised her grip lowering my heart rate bringing it back to normal. With her release her face also changed from worried to angry at the same time.

"Isabella Swan how could you scare me like that right after you promised not to ever do it again. I am so upset with you, you have no idea."

"Alice i'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I've only been out of it for what half an hour though? Come on its not that bad, I thought I scarred you more at school when I tripped and almost wrecked one of your shirts."

"Half an hour, Bella you've been unconscious for four days!"

She was almost crying again. Four days, though, I really didn't think I hit my head that hard.

"Is that why mom and Phil are here?"

"Yes, wait how did you know they were here? Oh they probably want to know that you're awake. They're in the cafeteria with Charlie right now."

"Well I kinda overheard you talking to me. I don't know if you actually wanted me to hear that, especially the part about no shopping. I did though and i'm really sorry that I put you through so much, to the point where you were willing to let me skip shopping. If that's all it takes though I need to remember this next time you decide to drop a shopping bomb on me again."

Her face went stern again then fell.

"Bella I am glad you heard me. I was joking about the shopping though; I just said it to wake you up. Oh and for making me miss my shopping trip you have to go with me the day you get out of here."

"Oh i'm so lucky to have a sister like you Alice, so caring about my health the moment I get out of the hospital you through me into a mall."

I stuck my tongue out at her and then we started laughing so hard a nurse came running in to see what all the commotion was about.

"So you're awake I see."

I nodded at her and she started to check my vitals then left, not before telling me she was going to page my doctor telling him I was awake.

I chatted with Alice for a couple of minutes. We talked about the homework I had pilling up and how Edward has been the one stopping by every day to see how you were doing and leave the homework. I was shocked but it didn't last long because we decided she should go get our parents and tell them sleeping beauty has woken up. She agreed then danced out of my room acting like the pixie I know and love.

As she walked out a doctor walked into the room and shut the door behind him. I could only assume this was my doctor and needed to talk to me about everything that had happened. The only thing was I didn't recognize this doctor and I thought I knew all of the staff here.

"Hello Isabella, i'm Dr. Cullen."

"Hi Dr. Cullen, please just call me Bella. Isabella is what my parents call me when i'm in trouble."

"Alright Bella, how are you feeling?"

"Well i'm kind of tired, not that I should be after sleeping for all those days. Other than that i'm just really confused to what happened and why I was unconscious for so long. I always get hurt but never that bad."

"Well i'm not really surprised you're tired, although you slept for so long your body was focused on keeping you alive it didn't really have time to rest. As for why you're so confused, do you remember falling and hitting you head during gym class?"

"Yes I was at the pool and slipped walking. I hit my head on something and fell in the pool. When I woke up I was back at school in the office. My sister Alice was there and so was Edward."

"It seems your memory is working and that's good. If you didn't remember any of it I would be very concerned."

"If my memory is fine then why can't I remember how I got here?"

"After you woke up in the school you had a brief conversation with your sister. Do you remember having that?"

I nodded my head and he continued.

"After you talked you blacked out again and both Edward and Alice were very concerned if you had hit your head harder than Edward had originally thought. They informed the office they were taking you to the hospital regardless of what the school had to say. They rushed you here and Edward demanded I immediately look at you."

I felt even worse, not only had I worried Alice out of her mind I also had Edward worried. Great job Bella, make him think you're even weirder than you already are, but he actually cared that was a good sign right?

Dr. Cullen gave me a strange look then decided he had asked me enough questions. He smiled told me to relax and he'd be in later before his shift ended to check on me again. He left the door open and moments later Alice came running back into the room.

"Bella are you ok? We came back up and the door was shut and a nurse said the doctor was in with you and we weren't allowed to come in until he left. I got scarred again. Honestly I have never been scarred so many times in a week in my whole life! Dad, Renee and Charlie are talking to your doctor right now."

"Alice please relax, i'm fine. Dr. Cullen just came in to check on me. Apparently I have no brain damage."

"Well I don't know if you have no brain damage. You still don't like shopping, there has to be something wrong with your brain if you don't like it."

I just stuck my tongue out at her again and we started to laugh.

Then our parents came in and Renee came running over to me and put me in a bear hug.

"Baby I was so worried about you. Don't scare me like that again."

"I'm sorry mom, you didn't have to come down here though. See i'm perfectly fine."

"You weren't perfectly fine four days ago. Your moms right Bells you scarred all of us. Nobody had any idea what was wrong with you, they didn't know if it was brain problems from falling or something completely different."

I had never heard my dad talk to me with such relief in his voice. Phil just stood there nodding and agreeing with everything they said and then came and gave me a hug.

My family stayed there for what felt like hours. It was perfect, well except with me being in the hospital. Charlie and Renee in the same room without fighting and actually looked at each other with sympathy in their eyes.

We talked about everything from how school was going for Alice and me to the little things like if I wanted a television in my room and what I wanted to eat while I was stuck in hospital. I said no to a TV because I had wasn't planning on staying in here much longer. Dr. Cullen wanted me to stay for a few days for observation. I felt bad to because I knew this was going to be an expensive hospital bill and I didn't want to add more to it than I needed to.

Around eight mom and Phil decided they were going to go back to the hotel they were staying at but promised to come visit in the morning. Alice went with them figuring she should spend some time with her dad while he was here since she abandoned him moving with me. Charlie decided he should go to so after several hugs and kisses and I'll call you later, I was left alone.

I was thinking of what I was going to say to Edward when I see him next when I heard my door open. Figuring it was a nurse or Dr. Cullen I didn't make anything of it. When the footsteps stopped far from my bed I looked up curious to see who it was. When I saw who I was shocked, what was Edward Cullen doing here, in my hospital room.

He stood at in the corner for a few minutes staring out the window on the far wall before looking at me.

"Bella can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

"Sure Edward, what's up?"

**Sorry for the cliff-hanger, it just felt like the perfect place to end the chapter. So what did you think? Review please it really makes me feel good to come home after a bad day at work and see reviews sitting there waiting for me. Hopefully I'll have then next chapter up the next couple of days. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Dreaming of You**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few days work is stressful lately and i'm dealing with alot of stuff at home, aka my parents getting a divorce after 20 years of marriage. But I love you all so I decided to finish this chapter and post it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of twilight. *sigh***

He stood their awkwardly for a few seconds, then moved toward my bed and sat beside me in the hard plastic chair Alice had been occupying only ten minutes earlier.

"So um how are you feeling?"

"Better I think, i'm not really sure i'm tired but Dr. Cullen, well your father says that's normal. I guess I should thank you though, your father says you and Alice rushed me here."

"Yeah, no problem, anybody would have helped."

Great so now he really thinks i'm a charity case. Great going Bella, I should talk to the office about getting out of bio and gym with him because there is no way i'm going to be able to face him for the rest of the school year.

After a awkward silence he suddenly stood up and then grabbed the hand I had resting on top of the bedding.

"Bella i'm sorry I can't keep doing this though."

Wait, what had I done?

"I see you in biology every day, then we see each other in gym and you act as if I didn't exist, I have to know did I do something that offended you?"

He thought he offended me? Wow did he have it wrong.

"You think you offended me?"

I started to giggle a little bit and his face fell a bit.

"Oh Edward, i'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you, again but you have to know that you have not offended me in any way. Actually I was sure you were avoiding me."

Now it was his turn to start laughing.

"Bella I wasn't, I was trying to get you to notice me."

"Me, why would you want to get me to notice you, i'm such a klutz that nobody wants to be anywhere near me. Sometime I think even Alice tries to run away."

"Silly Bella, you should hear yourself. What makes you think that nobody wants to be near you? If you ask any guy in our grade to go out with you they would probably go crazy."

"Why would they do that? Its not like i'm all that pretty or anything."

Again he started to laugh.

"Honestly Bella you need to give yourself more credit, you a very beautiful woman. I was afraid to say anything until now because I figured you would shoot me down like every other guy that has looked your way."

"Oh i'm sorry I didn't realize I was doing anything."

Edward started to fidget again and I had a feeling that he was about to say something that would change my life.

"Bella I guess you didn't realize this but I have this feeling that I need to protect you. When you slipped at the pool I tried to move so fast to save you from falling in the water. That was why I insisted on brining you here when we had gotten back to the school. Your sister was very protective of you though. I was so concerned when you came in here I was calling my father every few hours asking how you were doing. Of course he couldn't say anything but I still tried until he got so fed up he told the nurses that if I called they were just to hang up on me. I guess what i'm really trying to say is that, Bella I really like you and if you gave me a chance I would be the happiest guy in the world."

I was stunned for words. Edward liked me; he liked me so much he was harassing his father at work asking about me. He was taking such a risk and asking me out. It truly was a dream come and I was stunned for words. This had never happened to me before.

All this thinking made Edward drop my hand and stand up. He looked very ashamed of himself, probably regretting what he had just asked me and it's all my fault.

"I'm sorry Bella; I shouldn't have sprung that on you. I'll go and don't worry about me I'll see you at school when you get out of here."

Quickly I grabbed his arm and he turned to look at me.

"Edward wait, I'm sorry I just didn't know how to answer you. I would love it if we went out and i'm so sorry if I made you think that I didn't want anything to do with you. I am so touched that you were so concerned."

All at once his face lit up and his eyes were so full of passion it made me smile. We talked for a few minutes about what we wanted to do and when I thought I was going to get out of the hospital. Then Edwards's father came back in and wasn't at all surprised to see us talking together.

"Edward visiting hours have been over for almost an hour now and i'm sure you mother is worried sick about you by now. You really should be heading home."

Was it actually after nine o'clock? I had only felt like we had been talking for ten minutes, boy had I been making mistakes judging time lately.

Edward however glanced at his father like he already knew this but was just trying to ignore the rules without being caught.

"Bella I'll be back tomorrow I promise. Don't miss me to much while I'm gone."

"I'll try not to, hurry back."

He bent down and kissed my head before walking out the door. I was so happy that Edward liked me. He had been admiring me for a while. Why hadn't I noticed that?

"What do you think Bella?"

Oh crap, was Dr. Cullen still in the room? He was talking to me to, crap what was he talking about. Make up an answer quick,

"Um that sounds fine."

"Bella did you even hear what I was talking about?"

How did he know I wasn't listening? I probably had that look on my face, or maybe it was his dad sense.

"Bella, are you alright?"

Quick answer him or I may never get out of here.

"Sorry Dr. Cullen I started to zone out for a minute."

"I noticed that." He chuckled a little then went back into doctor mode. "I was saying how you seem to be doing really good. You don't seem to be relapsing and your vitals are looking really good. I want to keep you for another day or two for observation, and then you should be able to go home. You will have to be very careful though not to fall for a while and reinjure yourself. What do you think?"

I was so happy I had no idea what to say, I could go home in a few days. The whole not falling though could be a problem; does he have any idea who he's talking to?

"I would love to go home. I really can't wait I spend enough time in the hospital for everything else."

"What about being careful?"

"I promise I will try to be careful but it's not always easy for me. I'm naturally uncoordinated and very clumsy."

"Alright then, have a good night Bella and I'll come check on you in the morning."

"Thank you Dr. Cullen."

"Please call me Carlisle Bella."

"Alright, thank you Carlisle and you have a good night to."

With that he walked out the door and left me alone with my thoughts. Edward was here with me, he cared, he cared about me. He cared so much that his father told the nurses to hang up on him. This was almost too real to believe. After all this time Edward Cullen had a crush on me while I had one on him.

My thoughts were about Edward and I and what we were going to do after I got out of this hospital. Where we would go, what we would do. Then I had a scary thought, and it was worse than telling Charlie that I had a date. He would want to meet Edward of course and I would stand there awkwardly and try to push us out the door, or at least away from the gun he kept with his police uniform while he asked a bunch of embarrassing questions.

The scariest thought I suddenly had was I was going to have to tell Alice. She would be so happy for me of course. The problem was we were going to have to go shopping because knowing her none of my clothes would be worthy of "date" clothes. Then we would spend hours in the bathroom while she played Bella Barbie.

I finally fell asleep trying to think of a way to tell Alice without her deciding to go shopping or make a huge deal out of this. I wouldn't mind too much but I think if Edward found out it might scare him away, stupid pixie sister.

"_Bella what are you doing here?"_

"_I'm here to see you silly, you promised me a date remember?"_

_Then he started to laugh at me._

"_Bella I can't believe you thought I was serious. I was only saying that to be nice."_

"_But you said you liked me and wanted to go out with me."_

"_Honestly I was saying that to make you feel better. I have a much more beautiful girlfriend, you remember Tanya right?"_

"_I can't believe you're doing this to me. Edward I thought we had a chance."_

_I started to cry feeling so stupid for ever thinking I had a chance with beautiful Edward Cullen when I was just boring Bella Swan._

"_I'm sorry Edward, I'll leave you alone."_

_With that I walked away from him crying wishing I could just lock myself in my room and never come out._

"Shhh Bella, wake up darling."

I opened my eyes and realized my mom was there with Alice who was looking at me very confused.

"I'm sorry mom, what are you doing here?"

"You get to come home this morning remember?"

"Oh ya I remember Carlisle saying that last night."

"I'm going to go sign your discharge papers and then well go alright baby."

"Alright mom, I'll get dressed while i'm waiting."

Mom smiled at me and walked out the door going towards the nurse's station. It didn't take long for Alice to jump on my bed though.

"Alright missy spill it. Why were you saying you're sorry to Edward in your sleep. What did you do?"

"Alice it's nothing really, I realized though that Edward and I were a joke and I bet he was just saying all that stuff to be nice."

I had told Alice last night when she came to bring me homework and like I thought she overreacted telling me that we had to go shopping.

"Bella you should see the way he talks to everybody at school about you. There is absolutely no way that he was just being nice. He talks with such passion in his voice it's almost disgusting. Besides you know that this has to work out because he's best friends with Emmet McCarty and Japer Hale and I HAVE to meet Jasper."

Leave it Alice to make me start laughing when I was being so serious.

"Alice it felt so real though."

"You were dreaming Bella, don't let it bother you. Wait until you see him next and then think if he was serious and you'll see what i'm talking about."

"Thanks Alice, you really are an amazing sister you know that right?"

"Ya I know, just remember how amazing I am when you meet Japer alright?"

I started to laugh again. I laughed until I got up to get dressed and Alice stopped me and took the clothes I was about to put on and gave me a black bag. My laughing immediately stopped and I looked serious at her.

"Alice why can't I wear my own clothes, I like them."

"These are your clothes now, I just bought them."

"Alice, I told you to stop buying me clothes i'm never going to wear them all."

I said this with my whiniest voice so maybe she'll get annoyed and walk out. My plan backfired though.

"Bella stop your whining and get dressed, i'm going to go put all your stuff in the car while we wait for Renee."

Then she walked out the door and took my clothes with her leaving me with two choices, one wear the clothes Alice gave me or two wear my hospital gown home. I choose to wear the clothes Alice gave me.

Mom was waiting when I finished changing and we left. I was so glad to be leaving the hospital I skipped all the way to the car waiting and then realized what I was riding in.

"Mom isn't this car a little much for you to be renting?"

She shrugged then laughed at my comment.

"Actually Bella it's not mine, its Alice's."

My jaw dropped literally.

"Alice you bought a new car!"

"Yes I was tired of driving around in your truck, but don't worry it's still waiting for you."

I was still shocked but now as much as if it was my mothers. Alice has bought a canary yellow Porsche. It was so Alice i'm surprised I didn't figure out it was hers right away.

When we walked in the door of Charlie's house all the lights were off. This worried me right away and it had Alice all over it even before the lights went back on.

I heard Renee's voice behind me,

"Bella can you grab the light please before I trip over something."

Right, because she was going to trip over nothing? That would have been me but I turned the light on and heard a chorus of "Welcome home Bella".

Oh yes defiantly Alice, I would have to remember to yell at her later. I looked around and saw Charlie, Phil, Renee and Alice all glowing. Wow this was all of them?

"Welcome home Bella, feeling any better?"

Rosalie was here to.

"Much better thanks, sorry I ruined the shopping trip."

I was actually glad I had though; I just wouldn't tell Alice that.

Then I heard the most wonderful and velvety voice ever.

"Welcome home Bella."

Then a pair of arms wrapped around me and I got a huge hug from Edward.

"Hello to you to."

I laughed I was sure Alice was in charge of this whole thing even if all my parents looked so happy to have it going on. I would have to thank Alice for inviting Edward. Seeing him here really made me relax about my dream.

We moved into the living room and talked about what happened while I was in the hospital.

Later in the evening Edward and I made our way up to my bedroom and talked about where we would go for our first date.

"Is there anywhere in particular you would like to go or do Bella?"

He was always a gentleman it was so sweet.

"Not really, maybe dinner and go for a walk someplace different."

He seemed to be thinking really hard for a few minutes then decided on something.

"I have an idea but it would be better if we could go for lunch instead dinner. Is that alright with you?"

"That's fine with me. What did you think of?"

"It's a surprise, how about we go on Saturday; I would really like to spend the entire afternoon with you if that's alright."

"Edward i'm not all that found of surprises, you should know that being my bio partner. Saturday does work though; I would like nothing more than to spend an afternoon with you."

"Bella you will learn how some surprises are good. I'll pick you up on Saturday around one alright?"

I nodded and he gave me a final hug and walked out of my room. I watched him walk to his Volvo that was parked across the street, why I didn't notice it earlier I wasn't sure. I waited until he had driven out of sight then went to find Alice to tell her what had just happened.

**So what do you think? Is it good or bad? Is there anything I should change? Please just push that little green button there and tell me, I love getting reviews they make my day. I'll try to update again soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I haven't updated in almost two weeks but I've been really busy with things going on.**

**So I guess nobody liked the last chapter because I didn't get a single review for it. I looked it over though and decided that I didn't really like it so i'm replacing it with this one. I'm going to try to stay with Bella's POV because it seems to come out better. **

**Disclaimer: I saw a commercial last night about twilight and thought how amazing it was that it was all mine, then I woke up and realized it was a dream and I own none of it.**

After the Volvo had driven away I decided to go have a shower. The hospital ones were not the best and I had to have a nurse with me to make sure I didn't fall unconscious again. I was really looking forward to having one in my own house where I wasn't watched. I was hoping to have one as soon as I got home but then I discovered Alice's party and seeing Edward made my heart flutter and I completely forgot about my shower until now.

I stripped down and let the hot water run over my muscles and instantly felt relaxed. I let the water run over my body until it went cold and I decided to get out. As I walked out of the bathroom and headed to my room I heard my and Phil say goodnight to Alice and dad and the door shut.

I had shut the door and just gotten to my bed when the door flung open and Alice stood in my doorway with one of her "I'm going to make you tell me everything or else" grins. Then she skipped over to my bed and jumped on it climbing under the covers with me. That had me worried, she never did this unless she wanted some heart to heart sister time which rarely happened.

"Tell me everything that happened after you two came upstairs and don't leave out a single detail."

I giggled and decided if I didn't tell her now; when she found out about my date Saturday it would be that much worse.

"It was so nice, we just came up here and talked. We talked about everything imaginable and then he asked me what I would want to do for our first date."

"Aw that's so sweet Bells, i'm glad to see some guys out there can be gentlemen. I hope Jazzy is like that when I finally convince him were supposed to be together."

We both laughed and then Alice got all serious again.

"So what are you doing for your date?"

"Actually I don't know, I told him that as long as it was just the two of us it didn't matter to me and then he got a big smile and told me that he had the perfect place to take me."

"He didn't even give you a hint?"

"Not one, he just said I would love it."

"I'm going to have to have a talk with that boy. If he won't tell you where you're going how am I supposed to get you ready?"

"Alice don't do that, please don't embarrass me. I just got together with Edward and I really don't want my pixie of a sister to scare him away.'

She pouted at me and I started to feel bad.

"Alice please don't pout you can talk to him, but you better not embarrass me and I don't need you to dress me."

"But Belllllaaa I have to help you get ready that way you will look really hot for Edward."

I laughed and gave up I know there is no stopping Alice when she decides she's going to do something.

"Alright Alice I give up, just do something simple and nothing to ever the edge."

I saw her face light up and she ran over to my closest.

"Alice i'm not going out for another day and a half, what are you doing in my closet?"

"I have to look at what you have to decide if we have to go shopping for a new outfit and it looks like we do because you have nothing nice to wear!"

I rolled my eyes and unfortunately she caught that,

"Oh and Bella, no getting sick again and ending up in the hospital to get out of shopping or next time I can make it worse and you will want to stay in the hospital forever."

That statement made me worry; I know that she could actually make my life alot worse for me.

She looked at me then danced out of my room and left me to thinking about what she had planned for me and what Edward had planned for us.

I went to sleep thinking about our date and what we would do.

_We walked hand in hand to the door. Then Edward paid for the two of us and we walked through the two big metal doors that lead to the roller room. This was normally something I would never think of doing but with Edward beside me I felt safe._

"_You promise to catch me if I fall?"_

"_Of course, I would never let anything happen to you Bella. _

_We went around the room over and over with us holding hands and a couple times we went around and Edward was behind me with his arms around my waist. _

_I did pretty good and only fell once and true to his word Edward didn`t let me fall. He caught me as soon as I began to fall. _

_We decided to leave after being there for two hours. I still couldn`t believe how much fun I had just had and that I was able to walk out of RollerWorld without a single scrape on me._

_We went to the Royal Diner for lunch and I had the most amazing meal. I don`t know what it was, the waitress recommended it and she was right, it was great. _

_After lunch Edward could see I was tired and took me home. We were standing on the doorstep and he was bending down and I knew what was coming. I looked up into his eyes as his lips got closer to mine and I was quickly closing the distance between us waiting for this kiss._

"Bella get up!`"

No! It couldn`t have been a dream, Alice!

"Alice how could you, I was having the most amazing dream ever and you woke me up just before the best part."

"I'm sorry Bella but it's time to wake up I know what you need and you don`t have it. You have twenty minutes to get ready. While you're in the shower I'll pick something for you to wear today."

I really didn`t want to go shopping but I knew better than to argue with Alice, but wait how did she know what to wear.

"Alice, you talked to Edward didn`t you."

She had her guilty face on and I knew immediately she had.

"Alice I asked you not to! I didn't want you to embarrass me remember?"

"But Bella if I hadn't I would never have known what you need to wear. Don't worry I didn't do anything that will embarrass you. I would never be that mean, especially since you're going to set me up with Jasper."

"Really Alice what makes you even think he wants to go out with you?"

"I just know, now hurry up we have to get going Rose is going to meet us at the mall in an hour."

So I got into the steamy shower and when I got out as promised there were clothes laying out on my bed. I have to admit though it is nice not to have to decide every outfit.

After I had thrown my hair up into a quick ponytail and argued with Alice about it we were out of the house.

I was not looking forward to this shopping trip. The thoughts of where Edward could take me were endless and because I had no idea where we were going I know Alice is going to use that to her advantage.

I was right; we had gone into over twenty different stores and walked out with something from each one. Rosalie was no better though, Alice had told her where I was going and although I tried continuously neither one would tell me. Alice said it was her promise to Edward and she had to keep it to be nice. I think it's so he might put in a good word with his best friend though.

We finally left around five thirty but that is only because our parents were leaving tonight. Renee said I was doing well enough that she and Phil had to get back to Florida. If they weren't leaving i'm sure we would have stayed even longer.

When we finally got home I was exhausted. I still wasn't used to being out for so long. Dr. Cullen said it could take a few weeks for me to get all my energy back and I should do activities for long periods of time. I guess Alice didn't hear that though.

I was laying on my bed thinking about what I might do tomorrow when Alice burst through my door again and looked at me with a strange look.

"I don't know what you have done to that boy but you better bring him in, it's raining out and Charlie might not like the fact you left him on the doorstep."

"What boy? Alice i'm really confused what are you talking about?"

She rolled her eyes and dragged me to my window where I could see a silver Volvo parked outside. Not just any Volvo though, Edwards.

I ran down the stairs and swung the door open to see a very wet Edward standing on my steps/

"Edward what are you doing here? How long have you been outside and why didn't you ring the doorbell?"

He looked really guilty and I suddenly knew why he was here, he wanted to break our date tomorrow. But if he did why did he tell Alice where we were going?

"I'm sorry Bella, I couldn't stay away any longer. I missed you so much that I couldn't wait till tomorrow. I just couldn't build up the courage to actually knock on your door."

He pulled me in for a hug and I felt immediately relieved and wet. I pushed away and he look a little hurt.

"Your soaking wet and now I am to."

I tried to look at him stern but he smiled and I melted, there was no way to resist that smile of his.

"I'm sorry Bella but I have to hold you in my arms."

I just smiled back and then thought of towels.

"Well how about I grab us a couple of towels first?"

He laughed and nodded his head and I ran to grab a towel for each of us to dry off. I just hoped one would be enough for him, he was drenched.

I went back and handed him his towel and he thanked me and I watched as he dried himself off. He dried his clothes and then his messy hair which looked even better a little damp.

He didn't waste any time pulling me back in for another hug and this time I let him and just stood there in his arms. It felt so good and so right, I never wanted to move. What I heard next made me jump though.

"Isabella Marie Swan what do you think your doing?"

Shit Charlie's home and caught me with a boy. At least we went doing anything that could really get me in trouble.

Edward was quick to the answer though.

"I'm sorry sir, I came over to get Bella to help me with some homework and she seemed a little cold so I was trying to warm her up."

He nodded and seemed to have bought that excuse for the moment. We decided that it was to risky now though and Edward left. He promised me though that I was really going to enjoy myself tomorrow and I went to bed that night dreaming of what we were going to do while ignoring Alice's ranting about what we were doing while she was upstairs.

**I know its short but its something right? What did you think good bad? Anything you would like to see happen? I really do like criticism so don't be afraid to give it. Because this chapter was short i'm going to try and update again in a couple of days but no promises. I have my entire house to clean before Saturday and that's going to take a while!**

**I am however going to try this again, everybody that reviews will get a sneak peak of the next chapter. I promise that even if its a one word review you will get a couple paragraphs of the next one. ******


	5. Chapter 5

**Dreaming of You**

**Ok so i'm sooooooo sorry its been over a week since I updated last after I said I was going to try and update in a couple of days. I have had alot of stuff going on plus it was my birthday a couple of days ago so I had to do all the family stuff plus my computer died on me :( Well enough of my ranting, here is chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I wish I did but I don't.**

Morning came very early on Saturday and I realized I hadn't slept as much as I wanted to. I looked in the mirror and saw the bags from under my eyes. Thinking back I realized what may have kept me up, I was thinking of when Edward showed up and we just stood there in each other's embrace. Then of course I had to explain myself to Alice and she seemed really happy. By the time I was able to kick her out of my room though it was almost two o'clock in the morning.

Now I looked at the clock and saw it flashing 9:00. I had three hours until Edward was going to be here to pick me up for our date. I was very surprised Alice had let me sleep this late, i'm sure i'm going to pay for it very soon.

I walked out of my room and immediately knew I was right. Spread all through the bathroom was different hair products and when I glanced into her room I knew that was a mistake because she had just as much makeup in her room.

I tried to run away but got caught in the act.

"Bella don't even think about it, I let you sleep in a bit because I know we were up late but now you have to get ready. Get in the shower you have twenty minutes. "

I gave in and let Alice have her way. At least I know I'll look somewhat beautiful but I know it won't be too much because even Alice can't perform miracles.

She pulled and prodded at my face first claiming that if my hair was the slightest bit damp it could ruin everything. I just nodded in agreement with her and let her at it. I sat back shocked with myself at how willing I was letting her play Bella Barbie this morning. Instead my mind yet again wandered away to where we could be going today. I had seen the outfit laying on my bed and thought about how it wasn't all that fancy. Of course it was still a new outfit, right down to the new bra and panty set Alice insisted on buying me. I remember how well that conversation went over.

"_Alice I really don't need my sister buying me underwear."_

"_Yes you do, besides I want to do it."_

"_You realize how bad that just sounded, you sound perverted."_

"_Oh Bella get your mind out of the gutters and stop complaining. I am going to do this regardless if you like it or not so just be happy already. Maybe don't think of them so much as for you, think of them for Edward."_

"_Alice this is still our first date what do you honestly expect to happen because i'm not planning on taking of my clothes. If this is something I have to do on this date you better tell me now so I can back out of it."_

"_Isabella Marie Swan, I just told you to stop complaining. Have some faith in me to, do you really think I would let you go somewhere where I knew you would be taking your clothes of right away. Really though I am buying these so just stop it right now."_

With that she took the set out of my hands and walked up to the register buying the lilac colour bra and panty set that was now spread out on my bed.

With it I was wearing a midnight blue v neck blouse and brand new skinny jeans. It was a nice set but still left alot of mystery as to where we could be going.

To finish the outfit off there were a pair of black ballet flats sitting on the floor. Well at least she wasn't really trying to kill me today.

I sat in her room for what felt like hours before I heard the two words I was dying to hear.

"Your done."

I quickly and happily jumped of f the bed to look at what she just did. Unfortunately my clumsiness got the better of me and I tripped on my feet. Alice just started to laugh at me but then a realization hit and she got stern.

"Bella you better be careful I didn't spend two hours doing your hair and makeup for you to fall in a fountain or something like that."

"Wow I can defiantly feel the love in this room Ali."

"Hey I watch out for you all the time, but I also watch out for my work, clothes and my future husband."

"Alice would you just ask him out already? This waiting for him to ask you game is starting to annoy me."

"Bella I can't he has to ask me, that way it can be the perfect start to our relationship that I envisioned it."

I just rolled my eyes at her but kept my mouth shut. Who knows if today's date with Edward works out I might just have Edward talk to Jasper to make Alice happy.

Then I realized why I had tripped in the first place and turned around to look into Alice's floor length mirror. I was very shocked at who I saw starring back at me in the mirror. Starring back was a girl with soft curls going down her back and simple but elegant makeup. I couldn't believe that this was me. Alice had used black eyeliner and green eye shadow to make my chocolate brown eyes pop. To finish the simple look of she used a pale pink lip gloss on my lips.

She walked up behind me and placed her hands on her hips and gave me one of her pixie smiles.

"Am I good or what? You look like a whole new Bella."

I rolled my eyes at her but I was still to amazed looking at myself. I had to agree, I had never looked this good before and this wasn't my first Bella Barbie session. So instead of making some comment about her being full of herself I spun around and gave her a huge hug.

"Thank you sooooo much Alice your my favourite sister in the world."

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes,

"Bella i'm your only sister."

"It's the thought of you being my only sister that counts though isn't?"

She laughed and nodded her head. That was when I looked at the clock and realised that we had been talking for the last half hour before Edward showed up. He would be here any minute.

Just as I finished thinking about that I heard the doorbell ring and knew who was there. Alice squealed a little bit and gave me one final look over then danced down the stairs to let my date in.

I stood there another couple seconds taking in a deep breath then carefully went down the stairs one at a time. I didn't want to risk falling down the stairs in front of Edward.

When I walked around the corner I swear I heard Edward gasp at the sight of me and froze for a minute. He didn't look half bad himself. He had a green button up shirt on with blue A&F jeans. He looked like a god.

While I was admiring my god date I managed to trip on my feet. I braced myself for the impact of the floor but it never came. Then I realized why I never hit the floor. Edward had rushed over and saved me from the impact of the floor. Great job Bella, haven't even made it out the door and you already have to be saved.

I looked at him sweetly and with the little bit of voice I had at the moment said thanks.

He just smiled at me and we gazed into each other's eyes until I heard a small voice in the room.

"Would you two get a room already your going to make me throw up."

That was all it took for us to come out of our gaze and make Edward smile.

"She's quite right you know."

I was really confused, he wanted to get a room already? What did he honestly have planned for us.

He seemed to see the confusion in my face because he quickly made another comment.

"We need to get going or our lunch reservation is going to be given away to somebody else. Are you ready to go?"

I nodded my head and took my purse from Alice as she was standing by the door.

We left and he walked me over to his silver Volvo sitting in my driveway. Edward opened my door like the perfect gentleman I knew he was then after I was in he shut the door and walked over to his side.

"So Edward, where exactly are we going?"

"Its a surprise Bella, don't worry though I know you're just going to love it."

"Edward there is one thing you should know about me if you don't know already, I hate surprises."

"Don't worry Bella I think you're going to enjoy this one."

With that he grabbed my hand in his and I felt an electric current go through me and I wondered if he felt it to. It was probably just static electricity though.

I still had no idea where we were headed but I was really beginning to wonder.

**So there is chapter 5. Once again if you review I'll give you a sneak peak of the next chapter. Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to say thanks to all the people who have reviewed so far. You know who you are and I want to make sure you know how much those simple words make my day. At the same time don't be afraid to make and constructive criticism. Nobody's perfect and i'm not the exception so I do like seeing that too. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or Edward Cullen, there Stephanie Meyers **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

We drove for about forty five minutes. I had watched the scenery of Forks the entire time until we were on the highway and finally came to Port Angeles. We didn't say anything the entire time, I had everything going through my mind and Edward seemed content to just let me think. He just sat there holding my hand making circular movements with his thumb. Finally he stopped and let my hand go long enough to run around the car and open my door. He quickly took my hand again and started to walk towards the boardwalk.

I still had no idea where we were going and was beginning to get really curious. He looked at me with a look of just caring and admiration I really wanted to know what we were doing and when we would get to a restaurant. He had said that there were reservations he didn't want to ruin. I didn't even think there was a restaurant on the boardwalk.

"I thought we might take a walk along the beach first, what do you think?"

"I think that would be really nice."

I smiled at him and watched as his face lit up at my response. So we walked off the boardwalk and I followed the direction Edward started to lead me in.

We just walked asking each other questions and talking.

"What is your favourite book?"

"Wuthering Heights. What is your favourite movie type?"

"I always enjoy a good horror but I enjoy comedy too. What is your favourite color?"

I blushed at this question and unfortunately I couldn't turn my head fast enough before Edward caught my blush. He stopped walking and gave me a questioning look.

"Bella why did you blush when I asked you that?"

"Well this is kind of embarrassing actually."

"Tell me I promise I won't make fun of you."

I knew he would be true to his word. Edward cared about my feelings I could see it in his face.

"Well if you asked me last week I probably would have told you it was purple. It has recently changed though. I love the color green now."

And I blushed, I blushed so bad it looked like I had some apples on my cheeks or just used red lipstick as blush. I don't know if it will ever go away. Edward stood there for a moment and then it seemed to realize why I was embarrassed my favourite color had changed to green. His eyes were the most beautiful green I had ever seen.

"Bella I love it that you love the color of my eyes and if it makes you feel any better I really like chocolate brown."

I felt a little better; he loved the color of my eyes to. I looked up into his green eyes and saw him starring back into mine and I began to let the world disappear again.

Then I had another embarrassing moment, all of a sudden my stomach growled completely ruining the mood. It just made Edward chuckle until his stomach followed my lead and growled. I laughed at this and he started to as well.

"Well what do you say we go get something to eat because we are both apparently hungry?"

"I think that is a great idea, where is the restaurant?"

"There is no restaurant Bella, close your eyes and follow me."

He took both my hands and started to walk backwards. I was really nervous about this and I quickly realized I should be. I started to walk forward and tripped on the sand to be once again. But again Edward was there to catch me.

"Why don't I just carry you? It might have a better result."

I was about to protest when he picked me up bridal style but before he took one step he looked at me and told me to close my eyes.

I did and I felt him moving forwards a few steps then stop.

"I'm going to put you down Bella but I need you to keep your eyes closed for another minute. I promise you won't fall."

I nodded my head and he set me down. I really wanted to know where we were, it didn't seem like we had gone far enough to be back at the car and he wouldn't have made me close my eyes if we were going back to the Volvo. We had to be somewhere special.

"Alright, open your eyes."

I did and saw the most beautiful sight ever. Sitting on the beach was a table set up for two with a candle lit on it. He led me over to it and pulled out the chair for me before sitting down. He then pulled out an insulated picnic basket and inside was my favourite meal, Mushroom ravioli.

I just looked at him amazed. I had absolutely no idea how he did this. We must have been walking down the beach for at least an hour and the food was still steaming it was so hot. I know those bags work but I had no idea it worked this well.

He topped it off with a couple of cokes in the glass bottles. I had no idea where he got them from. I hadn't seen those bottles for years.

I just looked at him in awe as he dished it out for me. Then we had a quiet lunch with some conversation until I was full.

"Well Bella what did you think? Was it alright?"

He was worried about my response. I was so lost for words I didn't know what to say. Unfortunately he took my delayed answer wrong. I saw the hurt in his eyes appear so quickly.

"I'm sorry; I should have just taken you to s restaurant. I just thought this would be so much more special for our first date than a restaurant. I mean everybody does that, I wanted this to be different. We can,"

"Edward stop, don't apologize. This is amazing; words can't describe how special this is. I am wondering how you pulled it off though. This tastes just like my sister's ravioli and it was still steaming hot when we got here and we walked along the beach for an hour."

Then the hurt and sadness disappeared from his face and the excitement came back.

"Bella i'm so glad you enjoyed it. I wish I could take all the credit for this as well but I can't. I only came up with the idea. Then I realized that I didn't know what to make for you so I talked to Alice. When she told me your favourite food was mushroom ravioli then I knew that, that was what we had to have. Unfortunately I had never made this before and honestly my cooking skills aren't the greatest so again your sister came to my rescue. She promised me that she would make it for me and get it here. The other problem though was only me and my best friend Jasper knew where we were going to be. So he agreed to come up with Alice and set this up for us."

I was shocked and impressed. Any other guy I would have gone out with would have taken all the credit for something like this but Edward was different. He wanted to be honest with me and I was glad he did. Now I would have to thank Alice for this, she defiantly helped to make this date special. In the process of this she got to talk with Jasper to, she must have been overly thrilled by this.

"What do you think Bella?"

Oh crap he was talking to me and I had no idea what he just said.

"Sure Edward"

He gave me a funny look and then laughed.

"Do you even know what I just said Bella?"

"Alright I have to be honest with you, no I didn't hear you. I was lost in my thoughts."

I blushed again and he laughed again.

"I asked if you were ready for the other part of today's surprise."

"There's still more?"

I was shocked, wasn't lunch enough of a surprise?"

He just smiled at me.

"Silly Bella, don't you remember I told you I wanted to spend all day with you?"

"I remember but didn't think you were serious about it."

"Bella why wouldn't I have been serious about it?"

"Most people don't want to spend more than a few hours with me. Alice seems to be the only one who will put up with me because i'm always tripping and falling down or knocking others down."

"Bella I want to spend every minute with you that I can."

My heart started to flutter a bit. He really did want to be here, this wasn't some dare or bet. I didn't know what to think. It was real though, this whole thing was real. I was on a real date with Edward Cullen and I would never forget this date.

We cleaned up the table and put the dishes back into the picnic basket and Edward grabbed my hand again leading me up to the car. It was alot closer than I remembered.

"Edward this seems alot closer than I remember are you sure were going the right way?"

"Bella I have another confession, I took you in a long loop so we could just talk, you seemed so quiet in the car I was worried about you."

"I'm sorry I was so quiet, I was thinking though."

"Care to share what you were thinking about?"

I blushed and wondered if I was ever going to go back to my normal color.

"Well I was thinking about where we were going and wondering how I could ever be so lucky to have a date with you."

He chuckled and I gave him a confusing look.

"I was actually thinking the same thing about you."

I smiled and held his hand tighter. We walked up to the Volvo and Edward once again opened my door for me. Then he quickly put the basket in the back and got into the driver's seat and we drove away.

"So are you going to tell me where were going now?"

"Bella haven't you figured it out yet, i'm not going to tell you. Please stop worrying I know you're going to love it."

I sat back in my seat but within seconds Edward had my hand and hand intertwined our fingers together and kissed my hand trying to make me relax. The problem was he had just sent my mind and heart into overdrive. Just his touch made me go crazy. There was that current that went through me whenever he touched me and when his lips came in contact with my skin I almost lost it.

It was so amazing. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't realize that we had come back into Forks and were parked in front of a hiking mountain.

"Edward what are we doing here?"

"Were going for another little walk, the big surprise is what's waiting for us at the end."

I'm sure he saw the reluctance in my eyes as he walked around the car and opened my door.

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you I promise. If you fall I'll catch you."

I was still worried about this but agreed to go. It was like he read my mind and knew I was worried about tripping and falling. At the same time though I knew he would again be true to his word, he hadn't let me fall yet and I don't think he's going to start now.

**EPOV**

I pulled into the parking lot and looked at Bella; she was off in her own world again. When she realized where we were she got really worried.

"Edward what are we doing here?"

"Were going for another little walk, the big surprise is what's waiting for us at the end."

She was still worried, probably about tripping on something and walking in the forest there is alot to trip on other than your feet.

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you I promise. If you fall I'll catch you." I would never let her get hurt again. After the pool insistent I was sure of that.

She agreed to come but was still a little reluctant; I knew when we got to the top though she would love this. I had never shown this to anybody before and really wanted to share it with her.

**BPOV**

I walked towards the trail but Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the other side of the parking lot where it's just trees.

"Edward the trail is over there."

"I know, were not taking the trail though. What I want to show you is over there, do you think you can handle the mountain alright?"

"I think so but if I fall,"

"I'll catch you. Don't worry Bella i'm not going to let anything happen to you."

So we walked up the mountain and Edward stayed true to his word like I knew he would. I tripped once which was an accomplishment for me and he caught me before I fell.

We finally reached the spot Edward wanted when we stopped and Edward picked me up again.

"Close your eyes Bella."

"Didn't we already do this Edward?"

We both giggled a bit.

"Ya I guess we did, but this time there is no meal waiting for us."

I still did what he asked and closed my eyes and felt Edward move forward. Then he stopped and once again put me on my feet.

"Alright Bella you can open them."

I did and what I saw was amazing. We were in some meadow. There were trees surrounding us on every side and it was just beautiful. There were flowers and I could hear birds and the best part was Edward was standing right next to me in it. I had never seen anything so beautiful in my life, other than Edward of course.

"So what do you think?"

I learned my lesson the first time and answered quickly.

"Edward this is the most amazing thing I have ever seen. Thank you so much for bringing me here."

"Bella there is something else; this meadow has never been seen by anybody else. I found this when I was younger. My family moved away though before I was able to show anybody. When we moved back I made a promise to myself that I would share this with somebody special. This somebody is you Bella."

I was so touched that I didn't know what to say. Edward had never showed this to anybody. Not even his best friend that made this even more special. I could see it in his face that he was so glad he showed this to me and I was very glad he did.

**So what do you think, Good? Bad? I know I was going to try and avoid Edwards's point of view but sometimes you need to put in what the other character was thinking. And Alice finally has a confrontation with jasper. We'll hear about what happened after I finish the date which I did put into two chapters because I didn't want this one to be too long. Also don't forget those who review get a sneak peak of the next chapter. So go ahead and press that little green button there ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, three updates in one week, you must all be really happy. One again thanks to those who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: In case you don't know I don't own Edward, Bella or any of the Cullens.**

We sat and talked for hours. We played twenty questions again then I asked him to tell me about his family.

"Well there is my mother Esme, she used to be an interior designer but then she met my father and they hit it off right away. My father Carlisle is one of the doctors at the hospital. Then there is my older brother Emmett. When my parents first got married they knew that they wanted children but my mother couldn't get pregnant so they adopted Emmett and right after the adoption went through they found out that they were expecting me. They were so thrilled but Emmett wasn't too happy about it. He lost his parents in a fire and right after he had gotten a new family that he could have all to himself he found out he was going to be an older brother and tried to convince my parents to get rid of me."

I chuckled with Edward and then waited for him to go on.

"That's it for my family but my best friend Jasper Hale is almost another brother to me. I think you might actually know his twin sister, Rosalie?"

I was shocked, I never knew Rose had a brother let alone it be the one that Alice was madly in love with. Maybe that's why she never mentioned that he was her brother, Alice would have gone crazy.

"Tell me about your family, i've met Alice but that's it. Do you have any other siblings?"

"No it's just me and Alice. My parents split up when I was a baby and then my mom found Phil and Alice. Alice had just lost her mom when we showed up. Renee and Phil hit it off right away and I loved Alice like a sister. When Renee and Phil got married she actually was my sister. I moved here to spend some time with my dad, Charlie. That's when he told Alice that if she wanted she could move in with us to. That's really about it."

He sat there understanding everything. Then he looked into my eyes with so much love and devotion, wait did I say love? I must be reading him wrong there is no way that he could love me is there? Did I love him back? Of course I did, I knew this even before he saved me at the pool, I knew I loved him the moment he walked into biology his first day of school. Now if only there was a way to tell if he really loved me back.

"Bella I care about you so much. Now i'm not sure if you feel the same way but I was really wondering if you would, well would you like to,"

I wasn't sure what to do, was he doing what I thought he was or was it something bad? Oh please don't be anything bad.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

I froze and my heart started racing.

"Edward of course I will be your girlfriend, I would like nothing more."

He jumped up and swooped me in his arms. This was the greatest feeling ever, Edward was mine and mine only.

We sat back down in the grass and laid back to enjoy the sun while it was here. I moved closer to Edward and placed my head on his chest and that is how we sat for hours.

Finally I moved and realized I was frozen and quickly figured out why. It was late, Edwards arms were wrapped around me protectively we had fallen asleep. Charlie was going to flip out when I got home.

I carefully nudged Edward trying to wake him up.

"Not yet, let's stay for a few more minutes."

"Edward wake up, its dark out we have to go before our parents kill us."

"Don't worry Bella, I'll protect you."

He was still holding me tight and I tried to squirm to get out but he tightened his grip.

"Edward please, we have to go I have no idea what time it is and i'm getting really cold."

He grudgingly got up but when he saw how late it was he looked a little worried to. Probably not the first impression he wanted to leave on Charlie as my boyfriend.

"Let's go Bella we can come back next week if you want."

I nodded my head, but I didn't want to wait a week to come back here. I didn't even want to wait a day to see Edward again but knew Alice would probably want to do something just us like our normal Sunday routine.

We got back to the car and when Edward started it and I saw the clock I began to panic. 9:25pm. Yup Charlie was going to kill me, I couldn't even believe that we had been up there that long. I had no excuse and I was sure Alice was going to suspect something happened between us. Then my cell rang, I completely forgot I had it with me.

"Bella where the hell are you? Have you even looked at a clock in the past nine hours?"

"Alice i'm sorry, Edward and I fell asleep and I woke up and were rushing home right now."

"Well don't, when I realized you still weren't home at eight I told Charlie I was going to meet you and we were going to see a movie. Meet me at the corner in five minutes and I'll be waiting with the truck."

"Alice you're a lifesaver I'll see you in a minute."

I closed my cell and Edward gave me a funny look.

"Alice is going to meet us by my house, you can't come up with us or Charlie will know she was lying to him."

"Alright Bella, but you have to promise me something first."

Oh no what could he make me promise.

"You can't tell anybody about our meadow including your sister and you have to come out with me again tomorrow."

We had just pulled up beside my truck and I could see Alice bouncing in the driver's seat beside me.

"The meadow is a secret, but as for tomorrow I can't. Not because I don't want to but it's kind of a little tradition Alice and I have that every Sunday is our sister bonding day."

He didn't look to happy but he nodded.

"Fine but on Monday your all mine."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

He started to lean into me as to give me a kiss. I realized this and leaned towards him. I could feel his warm breath on my face when my door opened and there stood Alice.

"Bella we have to go right now."

"Alright Alice can I say goodbye?"

She leaned in the door,

"Goodbye Edward."

And then she yanked me out. I heard him chuckle and spun around to glare at him and he stopped.

Alice walked around to the passenger side because I know how much she hates driving the truck and after she was half way around I mumbled

"Stupid pixie sister ruin my kiss."

She just smiled and jumped into the truck I drove the rest of the way down the street. Before I got out though I turned to her,

"Ali thank you so much for coming to my rescue I honestly don't deserve you for a sister."

"Bells I would do anything for you, you know that. Oh and this just means you have to help me out if I end up in a situation like this right?"

Of course I would. But then I saw the blinds move and knew that Charlie knew we were home.

Well lets go inside Charlie knows were here.

She nodded and walked up towards the house but just before we walked in the door Alice stopped me.

"Oh and Bella get upstairs as quickly as possible we need to talk."

Then she went up the stairs and opened the door and I heard her say hi to Charlie. I started to follow when I heard my phone ring so I pulled it out and read the new text.

_I had a great time tonight, can't wait to see you again. I don't know if I can wait till Monday._

_Edward_

I wasn't sure how he got my cell number but I was glad he did. I responded quickly.

_I had a good time too, sorry about tomorrow I wish I could see you before school_

_Bella_

Then I heard Charlie yelling at me wondering if something happened so I quickly walked up the stairs and into the house wondering what Alice wanted to talk about.

**What did you think? As I have said before I like all reviews and enjoy reading them. And as promised you get your preview of the next chapter with every review. ******


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; this is just what I might do if I did**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I walked inside to see Charlie standing there with a confused look on his face.

"Bella what were you doing out there?"

"I got a message from a friend I wanted to answer, don't worry dad."

"How was the movie?"

"It was alright, wasn't the best though."

"What did you two go see?"

I froze, I wasn't sure if Alice had said anything and I really didn't want to give away that I was lying to Charlie. I was amazed he hadn't seen through me already.

Luckily Alice was right there and came to my rescue.

"We went and saw 'Race to witch mountain" remember Charlie I told you that. I agree though, it wasn't very good."

He nodded his head but still eyed us suspiciously.

"Alright dad i'm tired so i'm going to bed."

"Alright Bells, have a good night."

Charlie started to walk towards the living room, probably to watch another game. I started to walk into my room planning on going to sleep when Alice followed me in.

"Alright Bella spill it. How was the first date? As amazing as you always thought it would be?"

"Alice it was so much more than that, and I know that I have you to thank for part of it. He was such a gentleman; I didn't even know guys knew how to open doors for anybody but themselves. Then we had an amazing lunch and again he was a perfect gentleman. Speaking of that part, how was ridding alone with Jasper?"

"Bella it was so amazing, we met here and drove up to the beach. We were both quiet at first and then I started to talk and before you knew it we were talking and joking like old friends. Did you know he's Roses sister? I'm going to have to kick her butt for not telling me that one."

"Glad to hear to went well, so did anything major happen though?"

"Well when we were going back to the car after setting up the table he pulled me back and told me that he had never felt a connection like the one we had and that he would love to take me out for a date of our own rather than setting one up for you."

"Alice i'm so happy for you, we both get the guys we want. When is he taking you out?"

"Well actually I need to talk to you about that, he didn't really want to wait so I agreed to go out tomorrow. I know it's usually our bonding day but come on you got your date and I really want mine."

"It's ok Alice, go and enjoy yourself. Edward kind of wanted to do something tomorrow anyways so I can text him or just relax by myself."

"Alright, and speaking of Edward, you changed the subject! Go back to your date what did you do and where did you go after you ate?"

"Well we walked around the beach for almost an hour before we ate and then after we drove to this spot that he goes to and we stayed there for hours talking."

"What did you talk about?"

"Different things, favourites, what we enjoy doing and then of course our families."

"Did my name come up?"

"Of course it did, you're still my sister, even though you drive me crazy sometimes."

She smiled and hugged me.

"Oh Bella your really an amazing sister you know that?"

"Ya I thought so."

She just laughed then gave me a stern look that worried me.

"One more thing before I even think of letting you go to bed, what exactly were you doing until 9:30?"

I blushed and it made her eyes go really wide.

"Isabella you didn't!"

"Alice no, we just fell asleep beside each other while we were talking. I woke up because I was freezing. I was sure that Charlie was going to kill me."

"Well I figured something happened and I wanted to know if you had become a couple before I let him kill you."

I blushed again. I am really getting tired of this dumb blush, it gives everything away on me.

"Well he did ask me to become his girlfriend."

"What did you say, oh Bella please tell me you said yes."

"What do you think I said? Oh course I said yes."

Just thinking about that made me smile from ear to ear.

"Oh Bella i'm so sorry though."

I suddenly got really confused, what could she have to be sorry for?

"What do you have to be sorry for Alice? You haven't done anything wrong."

"You still have to face Charlie and there is no saying if he'll let your boyfriend walk out the door alive or not."

I gulped at that. I knew I had to tell Charlie, but I was his little girl, I had no idea what he would think of Edward. This wasn't my first date, but it was my first boyfriend and I had no idea how he would handle it.

Alice saw my reaction and gave me a hug before she left to go to her room, probably to figure out what to wear for her date.

I was sitting there wondering what I was going to do tomorrow. I could clean up the house but I think I could do something better with the day.

The meadow would be perfect and I would be able to spend the day with Edward. I had but one thing to do. I had to find out if he still wanted to spend some time alone tomorrow.

_Hey my sister bailed on me tomorrow did you still want to hang out?_

_Bella_

_I would love to I want nothing more than to spend a day with my gorgeous and wonderful girlfriend._

_Edward_

I could feel my heart flutter at his message. He thought I was gorgeous and wanted nothing more than to spend his day with me.

_Is there anything in particular you want to do?_

_Edward_

I had only one thing in mind ad I was really hoping Edward would want to do it with me.

_Actually I was wondering if you wanted to spend some time alone in your meadow._

_Bella_

It didn't take long to get a message back from him that made me smile.

_I was hoping that you would suggest that. I have correction to make my love, it isn't my meadow it's ours now. _

_Edward_

He called me love, I couldn't believe it but it must have just been a typo. There is no way he could love me, he couldn't could he?

_I'll pick you up at one alright?_

_Edward_

_Sure thing, I'll be waiting for you._

_Bella_

I couldn't wait, I was going on another date with Edward and Alice was getting one with Jasper. Things we working out for the two of us and they couldn't be better, as long as Alice has a perfect date then she will be as happy as I am.

Now we just had to get through Charlie. This could be the most difficult part out of dating. Well I should probably get this over with now while his gun was hanging up far out of reach.

I walked down the stairs and unfortunately tripped on the last one falling to the ground. Charlie came running in to see what had happened and was a little surprised to see me.

"Bells I thought that you had gone to sleep?"

"Actually I need to talk to you about something dad."

"Sure Bella what is it?"

"Well...

**So what did you think? I haven't seen many reviews lately so i'm wondering if anybody is still interested in this story. If you think I could change something please say so, all reviews are good to me. Until then, remember if you review you get a preview ******


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to those few people that review every chapter, your reviews always make my day. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the blanket my mom got me for me with Edward on it, everything else is Stephanie Meyers. **

"_Actually I need to talk to you about something dad."_

"_Sure Bella what is it?"_

"_Well..._

"Well what would you say if, if I got a boyfriend?"

He froze for a minute; it looked like he wasn't completely sure of what I just asked him.

"Well I do want you to be happy, and if that means you have a, boyfriend then I guess that's alright."

I almost jumped for joy when he said that it was alright. I quickly replayed that scene in my head though and it made me worried. That was way too easy, I never got my way that quickly before especially with Charlie. My suspicion was quickly answered though.

"There are some rules with having a boyfriend though."

"Alright dad what are your rules?"

"I want to meet him before you go out on your first date,"

Well that one was already gone but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Then I want to know when you go out with him, you are not to go out on a date without me knowing and it needs to be in a public area."

"That seems reasonable enough dad."

I started to walk away and go upstairs when I heard Charlie say my name and I spun around to face him again.

"Oh and Bells, you are not to be alone with him under any circumstances and if he comes over here you are not to go upstairs."

"Dad you aren't serious are you? Never being alone, that's kind of over the top wouldn't you say?"

"I don't think so, I really don't want to become a grandfather at my age. If I find out you broke that rule you will be forbidden from dating ever again. Remember that Bella."

Then he walked away leaving me shocked. I couldn't believe Charlie didn't trust me to make a good decision when it came to sleeping with guys. I know better and really don't plan to become a mother any time soon.

So I walked back upstairs and fell asleep thinking about how Charlie could give me his rules but there was no stopping me. I would go to the meadow when I wanted, alone and then it would just be me and Edward. That's all I really wanted and Charlie was not going to get in my way.

I woke up the next morning and the sun was already out and it looked like it was going to be a unusually nice day out. I could hear Alice in the next room shuffling around, probably getting ready for her date with Jasper.

When I looked at the clock I realized it was already ten thirty. Alice must be too preoccupied to worry about me and what I might choose to wear today.

I decided to have a shower and start getting ready for my own date. Charlie would meet Edward today, I figured I already broke his first rule but I wasn't going to make it worse for myself if he found out.

I got in the shower and let the hot water run over my skin and it felt really nice. It relaxed my muscles and I almost wanted to go back to sleep right now.

I let the water run until it was cold and finally got out. After I had dried myself out I stepped out of the bathroom and walked into my room expecting to see an outfit laid out for me, instead I saw a note on my bed.

Bella,

I had to run to meet Jasper; sorry I didn't pick out an outfit. I'm leaving it up to you today, don't pick something to hideous or I'll never let you do this again. Make me proud with your clothes and enjoy your date today. Remember no falling asleep again.

Love you

Alice

I was shocked, it was my sisters handwriting but there was no way that she would let me choose my own clothing. Ever since she moved in she was in my closet every day. This was a really nice thing to have, and I really wanted to wear sweats and a sweater today. We were just going to the meadow it shouldn't really matter should it?

I finally decided on wearing jeans and a sweater rather than my sweats. I still wanted to look nice for Edward; I would wait a bit before breaking out the sweats. Besides if its going to be nice out I didn't want to dress too warm.

I got dressed and out my hair up in a ponytail. I added a little bit of makeup the way Alice had taught me and decided I looked presentable. When I looked at the clock I realized it was already twelve forty-five.

I went down the stairs to find Charlie on the couch watching another baseball game, at least he was in a good atmosphere to meet Edward.

"Dad?"

"Hm, what's up Bells?"

"I have a date with Edward Cullen today and I want you to meet him when he gets here."

He was straining to look around me until I mentioned my date and then he looked me right in the eyes.

"Alright Bella, let me know when he gets here."

Then right on time I heard a knock on the door and knew that only as Edward.

I went and opened the door and saw my God of a boyfriend standing there looking gorgeous as always.

"Are you ready to go Bella?"

"Almost, I just need you to meet my father first. Do you mind?"

"Not at all, I would love to meet your father."

He was understanding it made me wonder what he saw in me. He took my and we walked into the living room together and I waited to get this over with.

"Dad"

He turned around and when he saw Edward, then looked down and saw our hands intertwined he turned off the television and walked over to us.

"Hello Chief Swan, my name is Edward Cullen."

He reached his hand out and purposely offered the one that Edward was holding my hand with.

"Hello Edward. I see that you have taken an interest in my daughter?"

"Yes sir, I like your daughter very much and would like you to know I have only her best interest in mind."

Charlie seemed to like that response, but he still had no problem embarrassing me.

"Well Edward i'm glad to hear that but you should know that I have one important rule that I would like you to know about Bella. You two are not to go anywhere unsupervised."

"Don't worry Chief Swan; I plan on taking Bella to a movie today and possibly for dinner. I wouldn't want to put either you or Bella in an awkward position because of my planning."

Charlie seemed happy with Edward's response and confused me. I thought we were going to the meadow and now he was talking about a movie. Edward seemed to notice my confusion because he just smiled and squeezed my hand.

"Alright you kids have fun and I'll see you later Bella."

We walked out and as soon as I shut the door I stopped and looked at Edward.

"Were going to a movie? What about the meadow?"

He chuckled and moved me forward until we were standing in front of the Volvo.

"Don't worry Bella, were still going to the meadow."

"But you told Charlie,"

"I know what I told Charlie, but I was saying that to keep your father happy. I didn't want him to do something to keep us apart, you aren't mad I lied to your father are you?"

"No I told him that we would be in public to. Another one of his conditions was he met you on our first date to and since that's come and gone I lied to him about that one to."

Edward just smiled at me and grabbed my hand again. I loved it when he did that, I loved the connection with him and that when we were together nothing could separate us. When I looked up I noticed that we were back at the bottom of the mountain. Only a twenty minute hike and we would be alone in our beautiful meadow.

We got there and I saw a blanket set up in the middle and that worried me. What if somebody else had found our meadow and were exploring it. It wasn't until Edward pulled me down on the blanket and I could smell him all over it that I knew I was just overreacting.

I moved over and sat as close to Edward as I could without sitting on him and he surprised me by pulling me on top of him. I snuggled into his chest and I felt his arms wrap around me and I knew something that I wasn't sure what he would think of.

I loved being with him, loved when he held my hand in front of Charlie. I love sitting like this with Edwards's arms around me protecting me from anything. Most importantly though I am sure that although I am young, I am in love with Edward Cullen.

I was looking at my feet when I felt Edwards fingers start to caress my cheek and then pull my face up to see him.

"What are you thinking about Bella?"

"Nothing that's really important, I was just thinking about things."

He smiled at me with his crooked signature smile and I could feel myself melt into his arms more than ever.

"Care to explain? I wouldn't mind hearing what goes on in that beautiful head of yours."

I suddenly felt myself blush a deep red. I really don't know if I could tell Edward I love him and then have him not love me back.

"I don't know, you might just think i'm crazy."

"Bella I would never think that of you, please tell me what you were thinking about."

"Alright but I warned you."

He looked at me with so much devotion in his eyes and I would swear that I could see love in his eyes to.

"Don't think i'm a stalker or anything but for the longest time I used to watch you in biology class and then I started dreaming about you."

I felt myself go beat red again, I wasn't sure I could continue when I saw Edwards face so I just shut up and looked at my feet. I was able to mumble out a small,

"I'm sorry, please don't hate me."

"He pulled my face up again I this time I know I could see the love burning in his eyes.

"Bella I used to do the same thing. I would see you in biology and long to have to in my arms. When the boys would come up and ask you out I only wished that I had the courage to do that. Bella when you agreed to go out with me you made me the happiest man around I realized why when I dropped you off yesterday. Bella when I was with you yesterday I was the happiest I had ever been and you left I felt like part of me was missing."

I was so confused by what he was saying that I just sat there not moving. He didn't think I was weird, he wanted to be with me for a while. This was too much information for me, he needed to just come out and say what he wanted to, luckily I didn't have to wait long to hear it.

"Bella I know now i'm just rambling on but I need you to know something. If you don't feel it please don't say it back but, but I love you Isabella. I am in love with Isabella Swan."

He said the last part like he was declaring it to the world. I knew I had to tell him to, he had to know that I loved him back.

"Edward, I love you to."

I could see his face light up as he bent his head down and crashed his lips to mine. This time though I didn't have Alice interrupting us. It was a perfect moment and I was so glad he felt the same way about me that I felt of him.

We stayed in the meadow for a few more hours until we both decided it was time to go back before Charlie suspected anything of us.

Edward sped back towards my house breaking every speed limit in the country. When I tried to convince him to slow down he said he would only to spend more time with me because he normally hated driving slow.

When we arrived in front of my house he leaned over for a kiss and I granted him one by leaning back towards him. When I pulled away, only to get some air he got out of the Volvo and came to open my door for me like usual.

We walked up to the door hand in hand and when we finally reached it we stood on the doorstep and he leaned in and just held me in his arms. After a few minutes I decided I should go back inside before Charlie came to check on us.

Edward agreed but not before giving me one last kiss goodbye. He started to walk away and I remembered that I forgot to tell him something before he left.

"Edward?"

He spun around so quickly that if that was me I would have fallen for sure.

"Yes Bella?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, more than you can ever know."

With that he walked the rest of the way to the car and I walked into the house to see a very angry Alice standing on the stairs. I realized why quickly, I had worn something she would have gotten rid of instantly if I let her.

"Bella I trusted you, you were supposed to wear something I would have approved of. Oh well now I guess I have to choose something everyday."

Then her angry mood disappeared and she seemed happy as she skipped up the stairs. Now I was in for it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what do you think good, bad? They finally confessed their love for each other and kissed. I was wondering if there is anything that anybody would like to see happen with them? An ex come back, Jacob show up and do something drastic? I'm not sure what to do for the next chapter and any suggestions would be amazing. If I use your idea you will also get credit for it in the chapter. Don't forget that when you review you get your preview.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I was stuck on ideas what to do with this chapter. This isn't a long chapter either it is a filler. Thanks to '****Skaterchick n Proud of It' for the idea although I know it's not exactly what you suggested. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I walked up the stairs terrified of the horror that is Alice. Walking into my room I saw her sitting on my bed waiting for me.

"Alright Alice, let me have it. Tell me how disappointed you are that you left me to choose my own clothing and yet I didn't wear what you would have picked out."

"Bella i'm not disappointed in you, I just wish I had taught you better than to wear jeans and a sweatshirt. I have to admit the jeans are kind of cute but come on Bells, a sweatshirt? Where did you find that anyways I thought I had gotten rid of anything that I didn't like in your wardrobe?"

"Alright don't kill me, but after you had thrown out all my comfy clothes I went out and bought this. Alice I need something that I can wear and be comfy in."

"Fine, but you are never to wear it outside this house again or I will make you burn it. I will forgive you for buying it to if you tell me how today went? You didn't fall asleep again I see."

"It was so much fun, he picked me up and we just hung out all day and talked."

"What did you talk about exactly?"

"Different things, anything that would come to our minds we talked about. Then we said we loved each other and kissed then we came home, nothing overly exciting really."

"Wait you said you loved each other and kissed! What was it like, is he a good kisser? I can't believe you said you loved him. You did say it back right?"

"Alice slow down, yes I said it back and it felt so good, so right. He is a good kisser to, I refuse to go into details though that is between Edward and me."

"Alright, so where did he take you?"

I really didn't want Alice to find out where I went, that was supposed to be our secret. So I decided to change the subject.

"How was your date with Jasper? Did you have any fireworks?"

That seemed to work because her face lit up and then I regretted asking.

"Oh my gosh Bella, it was so much fun. We went to a little restaurant and then we went for a walk through the park. While we were at the park he pushed me on the swings and it was just us and Bella it was sooooo amazing. I'm glad that you were so willing to give up today with me so that I could go out. I'm sure you had fun to but really, were talking about me right now so just be happy with me please?"

"I am happy Alice, I really am. Because of your date with Jasper, I decided to go out with Edward again and I was able to say I love him and we kissed and it was so amazing to. So any plans to go out again soon?"

"Well yes but I don't know what you would say. I was thinking about going out on Tuesday so tomorrow we could catch a movie or something."

"I would love to but don't forget Charlie invited the Black's over for dinner, we can't make go out."

"Shoot, I forgot all about that. Well I still want to spend some time with my loving sister, how about we go out on Tuesday?"

"Don't worry Ali, go see Jasper we can just skip this week. We can spend time together next Sunday."

"Awe Bells, you're the best. I promise we can do whatever you want."

Instead of saying anything I just leaned forward and gave my sister a hug and she knew what it meant.

We talked about what we were going to do with Jacob, a family friend of Charlie's while Charlie and Billy, and Jacob's father were watching the football game. It was settled that I would make dinner and then we would just hang out.

I had decided to make lasagne for dinner; it was simple and one of Charlie's favourites. It was almost done when I heard a knock at the door. I assumed it must be the Black's, they were supposed to be here at any time.

Instead of getting it I saw Alice bounce past me yelling she would let them in, obviously she thought the same thing, we weren't expecting anybody else. Then my thoughts got confused when I heard Alice talk to somebody.

"Hey, Bella's in the kitchen."

I didn't think much of it, probably Jake with some surprise for me. It was when I felt arms snake around me when I knew it wasn't Jacob.

"Hey there my beautiful girl."

I leaned back into his embrace loving the fact he was here.

"Hey there yourself, so what brings you over this evening?"

"Well I didn't see you at school at all today, and I wanted to see you. Do you mind that I surprised my most beautiful girlfriend?"

"I'm sorry about school, I was a little preoccupied at school. We have family friends coming over and i'm a little worried about when Jacob comes over. You showing up has made my night, thank you so much."

"Love, why does it worry you that a family friend is coming over?"

"Well Jake has had a crush on me for the longest time and every time he comes over he asks me out again. I have tried using the 'I already have a boyfriend card' numerous times and he never seemed to buy it. Now I have you here and hopefully there is no way that he will even think of coming near me."

He started to trail up and down my collarbone leaving kisses along my neck.

"Don't worry Bella, i'm here for as long as you want me to stay with you."

As much I was enjoying him leave his trail of kisses I felt the need to turn around and look him in the eyes.

"Thank you Edward, I love you so much for doing this for me."

"What you mean you don't love me anyways? I'm just here to keep a friend away?"

I smacked him on the chest.

"Edward you know that's not what I mean. I love you anyways; I just love you more for hopefully scarring Jacob away from me."

"I'll always be here for you Bella. I love you."

"I love you too."

I leaned up into his embraced even more as he leaned down and kissed me with passion. I started to pull away when I felt his had come up on the back of my neck holding me in place for a few more seconds until we were both out of breath and he pulled away. We hadn't kissed with this much passion before and I quickly figured out why he kissed me like that.

"Ahem."

I turned around and tripped over my feet to be caught my wonderful boyfriend. My face was already going red for being caught kissing like that. Then I tripped and I could feel myself going even redder. Standing in the door was Charlie, Billy and a shocked Jacob.

Charlie didn't look to happy and Billy looked really guilty for walking in on us. Jacob was a different story, he looked hurt and upset. I was worried that I had really hurt him by doing this but I was hoping that maybe he would realize that I was not interested in him like that. He used to be my best friend before I moved away with Renee when I was younger.

"Um well were going to go watch the game, Bells let us know when dinner is ready alright?"

"Sure thing dad, Edward is going to stay for dinner to alright?"

"Sure thing Bella but remember you are not to go into your bedroom."

I nodded at him then turned around to start the garlic bread. I heard two sets of footsteps leave the kitchen so I assumed it was Charlie and Billy going to watch their game. Then I felt Edwards arms snake around my waist and rest his head on my shoulder.

I was waiting to hear Jake's footsteps leave, hopefully to go find Alice when instead I heard a chair move behind me. So much for me thinking that Jake would get the hint I wasn't interested.

I decided to face him now so I turned around and felt Edward shift with me.

"Hey Jake how's it going?"

"Actually Bella I was wondering if I could talk to you?"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So I know it's not my best chapter but it's something for you amazing readers. Let me know what you think and if there is anything you would like to see happen with Bella and Edward. Oh and for all those wondering about Emmett and Rosalie they will come in later again but this story isn't really going to focus on them. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; the plot is the only thing that is mine.**

I was really nervous about this but figured I needed to talk to him.

"Sure Jacob, what did you want to talk about?"

"Actually Bella, I want to talk to you, alone."

I could feel Edward stiffen around me; he didn't like the idea of me talking alone with Jacob after the few things I told him.

"Sure Jake, we can talk alone."

I turned at look at Edward reassuring him it would be alright but the pain in his eyes told me of the worry he had.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"I'll be in the other room, if you need me shout and I'll come running."

I leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you"

"I love you too."

I watched Edward as he walked out of the kitchen and into the next room where Charlie and Billy were watching the game although i'm sure he was sitting right next to the door so he could hear our conversation. Normally this would irritate me, but I didn't mind so much when I know he's only doing it because he cares about me.

"So Jake, what did you want to talk about?"

"So who is that?"

"That's Edward Cullen, my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"That's what I said Jake, you ok with that?"

"Well all this time I thought you were just kidding when you said you had a boyfriend. Now I see it and really would rather not have."

"I'm sorry Jake. I told you I wasn't interested though. I'm glad you can finally see though I wasn't joking."

"So you and Edward are serious though?"

"Yes Jake."

"So there is no chance you would want to break up and get with me?"

"Jake, honestly I want you to know I love you. The problem is I love you like a brother and that is really the only way I will ever love you."

"And you love him."

"Yes I love Edward, I love him with all my heart. I don't know what I would do without him, he's my other half. My soul mate and I know he loves me to."

I said that last part loud enough that I knew Edward would hear me. Like on cue though he walked back in the kitchen and I knew he had heard me. He wrapped his arms around me again and looked Jacob right in the eyes.

"I love Bella very much and would do anything for her. You should know Jacob that I will do anything to protect Bella and that involves making people understand that she is mine and nobody else's."

I looked up and saw Alice coming down the stairs.

"Hey Bells supper smells amazing, when is it going to be ready?"

"Soon Ali, I just have to wait for the garlic bread."

I looked at her and the quick silence that we shared she seemed to know what I needed from her because in the next second she was taking Jacob upstairs.

"Alice i'm not done talking to Bella yet."

"Yes you are, besides its time to talk with me, any cute girls on the reservation?"

I turned around and looked at Edward with what I knew was curiosity burning in my eyes as I could see it in his.

"I'm yours am I?"

"Yes, and I will fight anybody that will try to steal my soul mate and other half."

I blushed a very deep red. The only thing that saved me was the oven beeping saying that my garlic bread was ready.

I started to turn away but got stopped by a set of arms that locked me in Edward's grasp.

"Bella don't turn away. I know that you know I heard you talking with Jacob."

"Edward I need to take dinner out of the oven before it burns."

Edward instead turned around and took both the lasagne and the garlic bread out of the oven for me and then turned and faced me again.

"Bella I need to know did you mean all of that?"

"Yes Edward I did. I meant every word of it; I love you so much that words cannot describe it. Without you beside me I feel like half of me is missing. I really don't know how I would be able to handle anything without you. I don't know if you love me that much or in that way but I need you to know that is how I feel about you."

"Isabella, you don't think I love you as much? Bella I love you so much that it hurts, I believe you when you say that when were not together it makes you feel like part of you is missing, so much that I feel the exact same way."

I just leaned forward and hugged him so hard knowing that I couldn't be happier right now. I felt Edwards hands cup my face and leaned in for a kiss that I granted him. His tongue caressed my bottom lip begging for entrance into my mouth which I quickly granted. Our tongues danced for what felt like forever we finally pulled apart for air, just as we were about to go back in for a second time when Alice and Jacob came down the stairs ruining the moment.

"Oh gosh Bella i'm so sorry."

At least I know Alice regrets walking down the stairs. I know Jacob didn't really mind though. I'm sure he actually enjoyed it with the look on his face, satisfaction. I just really hope that he understands that I never want to leave Edward.

"Don't worry Alice, I was just about to call you, dinner is ready."

I walked around the corner and told Charlie and Billy the same thing and watched as the quarter ended signalling the end of the game. Good timing on my part I think.

Dinner went over alright and soon the Blacks and Edward left. He said if he didn't leave soon his mother would have his neck. I loved him too much for that to happen so I let him leave but not before promising to see me in the morning.

I did the dishes with Alice then went to climb into my bed. I was having alot of trouble falling asleep though, I just kept replaying our dinner conversation over in my head wondering if Charlie was going to change his mind about Edward.

"_So Bella are you going to introduce me to your friend?"_

"_Sure, sorry Billy, this is Edward Cullen."_

"_Well hi Edward, so I take it you're a close friend of Bella's?"_

"_You can say that."_

"_Billy, Edward's my boyfriend."_

"_Oh" _

_Billy looked at Charlie with the look I never wanted to see. He looked at us sad then looked at Edward with such hatred in his eyes that I saw regret in even Charlie's eyes. I guess everybody but me planned on me being together with Jacob._

"_So Edward, you and Charlie's daughter, you're going to take care of her right?"_

"_Yes sir," _

_He looked at Charlie with so much love in his eyes that I really hoped he would understand. _

"_Chief Swan I love your daughter so much, I would never let anything happen to her."_

"_And dad I do love Edward as much as he loves me. I don't know what I would do without him."_

_Charlie looked at Edward and then at me and I saw hate and despise in his eyes. I was terrified he would stand up right then and turn purple before shouting at Edward to get out of his house and never come near me again._

_Instead he turned to us and just said he hopes it works out between us and to be careful. _

_Dinner ended and I started to clean up when I felt arms on me pushing me back to the table._

"_Just sit love, I'll clean up for you."_

_Then Edward started to clean off the table and put all of the dishes in the sink for me and then turned to look at me;_

"_Bella, i'm really sorry love, but I have to get going before my mother wants to kill me for being late."_

"_We should get going to, Bells, Charlie have a good night."_

_I grabbed hold of Edwards's hands and wouldn't let go of them._

"_Have a good night Billy, Jacob."_

"_Bella love, I really have to go. I don't want to get on my mother's bad side. I'll see you before school tomorrow though."_

"_Alright, you promise to be here?"_

"_I promise."_

_I hadn't even realized we had started to walk and now we were standing in front of the Volvo. _

"_Night Bella, I love you."_

"_I love you to."_

_He bent down and gave me a kiss before getting into his car and driving away. I turned around and saw Jacob standing there._

"_Jacob, I thought you left."_

"_My dad's waiting for me in the truck. He knows I need to talk to you again so he doesn't mind waiting."_

"_Alright Jacob, let's talk."_

"_Were you serious about all the things you guys said in the kitchen?"_

"_Yes Jacob, I love him with all my heart and he truly loves me."_

"_I love you too Bella."_

"_Jacob we've gone over this, I don't love you back. Not in the way you want at least."_

"_Alright Bella, but you should know that I will be fighting for you, and when he hurts you I'll be waiting in the shadows to come and get you."_

_Then he ran and got into his truck and they drove down the street._

So now i'm lying in my bed wondering what Jacob was talking about. Was he serious when he said that he would be watching me in the shadows? Did Charlie want to kill us for admitting we loved each other? Did Billy want to kill me for choosing another man other than his son?

**I know, I know cliffhanger. But what did you think? I thought we could introduce more of Jacob and the one we saw in the book to the story. If you have any ideas of anything else that you want to happen let me know, I have the plot lined out but I can still incorporate ideas. As before all those that review will continue to get previews as well!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Nothing to really say this time, so on with the disclaimer **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I just wish it was mine.**

I woke up with Alice starring over me.

"Bella did you sleep at all last night?"

"A little bit, it was really broken sleep."

"Well I guess it just means I need a little more makeup on you than normal."

An hour later and a whole lot of makeup and poking and prodding later Alice declared me presentable for school. She went and got ready herself and when it was time to leave I was a little surprised Edward still hadn't shown up.

"Alice lets go before were late."

I grabbed my truck keys ready to find him at school when I heard a car honk outside. Alice bounced down the stairs and looked at me funny with my keys in hand.

"Bella leave those we don't need them."

"How do you expect us to get to school then?"

She opened the door and I saw two cars sitting outside. One was a black focus that I hadn't seen before but I looked at Alice and saw her face light up I can only assume its Jasper. Sitting beside it was the silver Volvo with the man I love inside.

"That's how silly."

I turned around and locked the door and headed out to the car. Jasper got out and I saw him give my sister a passionate kiss and then open her car door. At least he cared about her enough to be a gentleman. Turning around to get in the car with Edward I got stopped in the process by my god.

"And what do you think you're doing?"

"Getting in the car before were late for school. You're blocking my way by the way."

"I'm aware of that; and i'm not letting you in my car either until you remember what you're forgetting."

What could I be forgetting that he wouldn't let me leave without? He seemed to realize my confusion because he started to laugh at me.

"Silly Bella let me remind you what you're forgetting."

He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss, when he started to pull back I put my hand on his neck pulling us closer together. We held that kiss until we were both out of breath and needed air.

"Oh yes, that's what I forgot. I'm sorry, I love you."

"I love you to."

We got into the car after Edward had insisted on opening my door for me and I looked at the clock in his car.

"Oh my gosh Edward we are so going to be late for school. Mr. Banner is not going to be very happy with us."

"Don't worry so much Bella; we'll get to school on time."

"Edward we only have fifteen minutes until the late bell will ring and we have a twenty minute drive."

Edward grabbed my hand and started rubbing small circles on the back of it soothing me.

"Shh love, we'll be there I promise you that."

He was right, I forgot about Edward's crazy driving skills. We were at school parked next to Jaspers car in ten minutes.

We walked hand in hand into the school showing the whole school we were together. I saw people pointing and snickering as we walked through the halls on our way to class. The one that stuck out to me and I think to Edward was Lauren.

"There is no way he is willingly going out with her; it was probably a dare or something"

It hurt so much, but I felt Edward give my hand a slight squeeze and when I looked at him he had that look in his eyes silently telling me not to let her bother me. I smiled back and we walked into biology.

Class went by quickly and I think that was because I spent most of the class staring at Edward. I was almost caught not paying attention once when Mr. Banner asked me a question about mitosis and I froze not having a clue what we were just talking about. Edward suddenly came to my rescue and whispered the answer in my ear without being caught.

Mr. Banner looked at me funny and then went on with his lesson, but Edward had other ideas for the remainder of class. Suddenly I had a piece of paper slide under my hands with Edward's elegant writing on it.

See something you like love?

Actually I do, there's this guy behind you that seems very interested in me. I think if he asked me out right now I might have to go out with him

Not funny Bella

I looked up and saw Edwards eyes filled with jealousy.

I found it entertaining, you're quite cute when you're jealous

Just remember love, two can play at this game.

I'm not too worried

He reached over and gave my leg a small squeeze and I let out a little yelp. Unfortunately that caught Mr. Banner's attention and he saw the note that we were passing back and forth.

"Is there something that you would like to share with the rest of the class Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan?"

"No sir."

"Well what is it that you're passing between you?"

"Just a copy of your lecture notes sir, Bella missed a section and asked me to borrow mine to copy down the missing notes."

He pulled out his notes perfectly dictated in his elegant writing along with some sheets that he wrote down in a messier writing to imitate my own. Mr. Banner nodded at us then walked down the aisle and once again continued his lecture after looking at us again.

The rest of class went by almost incident free, the only time we got caught again was I blew under his ear and it made him jump falling out of his seat. I never thought that I would see Edward being the clumsy one and not me.

When the bell rang we again walked out of the class hand in hand. Again there were snickers and comments but I felt Edward try to sooth me again. I once again tried not to let it get to me, for Edward's sake.

We got to my math class and Edward gave me a quick kiss on the lips before walking down the hall towards his class. I thought that I was safe from anyone seeing us until I realized Lauren was standing right behind me and saw Edward kiss me. Trying to ignore her gagging noises I walked over to my seat and when I sat down I had a perfect view of Lauren towering over my desk.

"What do you think you're doing Swan? Edward is so not in your league so stop trying to get him to like you. You know he probably only agreed to you out with you for some kind of dare."

"Lauren you have no idea what you're talking about so just back off."

"You know what Isabella, how about NO. You're not pretty, talented, you're a huge klutz and if Edward didn't agree to go out with you because of a dare I bet you it was just a pity date."

That was the last thing I could handle from Lauren.

"You know what Lauren your right, I am a klutz, and i'm not overly pretty or talented."

"I know i'm right, i'm always right. Come on Isabella everybody knows the truth so stop trying to fit in and stay away from Edward.

"How about this Lauren?"

I swung my fist at her as hard as I could and hit her nose.

"You bitch; I think you broke my nose."

It was bleeding pretty bad and that made me feel even better about hitting her. Unfortunately though Lauren attempted to retaliate and swung her fist at me just as I ducked and out teacher walked in the door.

Isabella Swan, Lauren Matthews report to the principal's office immediately. I froze this never happened to me, I wasn't the one that got into fights. I tried to avoid them because I usually ended up on my butt anyways. Charlie is probably going to kill me when he finds out; i'm probably going to get suspended or something close to that.

"You know Isabella this is your entire fault. If you had just done what I told you then we wouldn't have to be going down to the principal."

I hate the way she sneered my name like it was a swear word.

"Well Lauren, if you would learn that Edward is mine then I wouldn't have had to hit you."

By this time we walked in the office and the secretary pointed at the chairs behind us, apparently Ms. Bennett had already called the office to let them know why we were here. What I wasn't expecting though was not even thirty seconds after sitting in the chairs Edward burst through the door.

"Bella love, are you alright what happened."

I started to speak when Lauren decided she wasn't done making me feel bad. She stood up and walked over to Edward wrapping her arms around his neck glancing at me every few seconds to make sure I knew what she was doing. I didn't even flinch though because as soon as she got near him he stiffened up and stood still not sure of what she was doing.

"Lauren what are you doing?"

"Just getting close to you baby."

He looked at me like he was begging for me to save him and I thought that it might be a good idea.

"Lauren get off my boyfriend right now."

Then the principal walked out of her office and came over to get us. She looked confused though when she saw Edward.

"Mr. Cullen what are you doing here aren't you supposed to be in class right now."

"Sorry Mrs. Granite I just heard that Bella got hurt and I wanted to make sure there was no repeat of last time her head got bumped."

"So thoughtful Mr. Cullen, well why don't you wait until i'm finished with these two and then walked Miss Swan back to her class. Miss Swan, Miss Matthews lets go into my office."

If she wants Edward to walk me back to class then it can't be that bad.

"So do you want to explain to me what happened?"

"Well Bella punched me in the face, I don't know what I did it was so sudden. I never did anything mean to her before and all of a sudden she's beating on me."

She was crying now and I knew I was done for, until Alice barged in the door.

"Mrs. Granite i'm sorry for intruding but you she know that I saw what happened and Lauren was harassing Bella until she got right in her face and Bella punched her in self defence."

"Is that true Isabella?"

I knew better than to argue with Alice when she put her mind to something and I just nodded my head at our principal.

"Well then I guess I have no other choice but to give you both a three day in school suspension. We have a zero violence policy here as you all know and that includes harassment. You are both free to go back to your class."

We walked out and as soon as we got out of the office I stopped with Alice.

"Thank you so much Alice, I don't know what I would have done if Charlie found out I was fighting at school."

"Just remember you owe me."

I turned around to see Edward standing there with worry in his eyes.

"I'm alright Edward, don't worry."

"Bella i'm sorry but I can't, i'm always going to worry about you love. Now did you really want to go back to class or did you want to go somewhere else?"

"Like the meadow?"

"That's just what I was thinking."

We snuck out of the school and ran over to his car before anyone saw us. Just as I was about to climb into the car I felt like someone was watching me and quickly turned around to see no one standing there.

Unfortunately Edward noticed my glance.

"What is it love?"

"Nothing, I thought I felt somebody watching me, it must be my imagination. Let's just go to the meadow alright?"

Edward nodded his head and climbed in his side of the car and we drove off towards the base of the mountain. Edward was rubbing circles in my hand making sure I didn't worry about what I thought I saw.

**Alright another chapter up, what did you think? Is somebody watching Bella or is it just her imagination?? Please review it really makes my day. =)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry everybody, this is not a new chapter, thanks to one of my faithful reviewers I realized I messed up, Bella and Carlisle already met so I rewrite a section fixing that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

It took us no time to get to the meadow. With Edward's driving we were at the base of the mountain in five minutes rather than fifteen or twenty. When we were in the meadow Edward went over to our secret hiding spot and brought out a blanket that we left for days like this where it was overcast and we didn't want to lay directly on the grass.

"So would you like to explain to me what happened between you and Lauren? Were completely alone and nobody but me is going to know."

I knew that one was coming.

"I'm sorry Edward I just couldn't take it anymore. I heard her talking about me in the halls then she saw us kiss and when I sat down at my desk she was tight in my face."

"What did she say Bella? If must have been bad because I know you and you aren't one to punch."

"She said that the only reason your going out with me is because of a dare or you went on a pity date and don't have the heart to break it off."

I felt him stiffen up which made me really worried if it was true and I caught him. I decided I should just finish telling him what she said so he can admit its true.

"Then she went on and told me how I would never be able to have a guy like you because i'm not pretty and i'm a huge klutz."

I waited for him to say something but he didn't and after a few seconds I knew that Lauren had to be right and I started to stare at my shoes. I looked down until Edward pulled my face up and I saw how much pain and anger flashed through his eyes that it began to scare me.

"Bella Lauren is such an idiot. You are the most beautiful, talented women I have ever met. You may be a bit of a klutz too but that's one of the reasons I love you. You give me an excuse every time to hold you in my arms without questions."

"You really mean that Edward?"

"Of course I do, listen to me Isabella Marie Swan I love you with all my heart. Whatever Lauren may have told you please ignore, I did not do this for a dare or to give you a pity date. Every time we get close to each other my heart begins to race and I feel complete."

I couldn't believe that I had ever doubted Edward or his love for me. He would never do something like that and I know it.

"I love you too Edward, with everything I can."

He cupped my face and kissed me with such passion. I put my hand on the back of his head wrapping my fingers in his hair. I felt his tongue slid across my bottom lip begging for access to my mouth which I granted. He deepened the kiss and we stayed like that until we were both out of air.

"Bella you really don't know what you do to me."

"I feel the same way about you Edward."

I snuggled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"Bella, would you like to come and meet my parents?"

I thought about that for a few minutes Edward had met Charlie so it really was only fair that I met his parents.

"Edward I would love to meet your parents."

He bent down and gave me another kiss and then we just sat there enjoying not only each other's company but the silence of nature around us made this even more special.

At four we decided to head back down and go to Edward's place. I sent Alice a text letting her know what happened and where I was going so she could let Charlie know.

It wasn't a far drive to his house and when we pulled up I thought it was gorgeous. It wasn't a very big house but it was large enough and was well maintained.

"Edward this place is amazing."

He chuckled and grabbed my hand.

"Well my mother will be very glad you think that."

As we walked into the hose I had this feeling that I was being watched again but I decided not to worry about it because it was probably my imagination and I didn't want to worry Edward.

"Is that you Edward?"

"Yes mom, I'm home and I brought a friend home with me."

We walked into his living room and it was set up as beautiful as the front was. Whoever designed this house was amazingly talented.

We sat down and middle aged women walked in the room looking at us. She looked as if she had been working in a garden. When she realized that we were holding hands her eyes lit up.

"Mom this is Bella, Bella this is my mother Esme."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cullen."

"It's a pleasure to meet you to Bella. I've heard so much about you, you're all Edward talks about anymore and please call me Esme."

She pulled me up into a hug and when she let me go I looked over at Edward suspiciously and realized he was red. He had been embarrassed by what his mother had just told me.

"Well I'll let you two be. I'm going to continue working in the garden the new tree arrived today. Bella are you going to be staying for dinner?"

Edward gave me a pleading look almost begging me to stay. I know Charlie is going to Billy's for dinner so I didn't see a problem with it.

"I wouldn't want to impose on you."

"Oh it's not a problem, if you stay you can meet Edward's father too he should be home in an hour."

"I'd be delighted to then."

I could see the smile on her face as she walked out of the room. I looked at Edward ready to ask him questions when he grabbed my hand leading me out of the room and into another.

"How about I give you a tour of the house?"

I nodded my head and we walked through the house. It was an amazing home. We stopped in front of a door in the very back of the second floor.

"This is my room."

We walked in the door and it was amazing. He had an entire wall of cd's and a few dvd's. There was a queen size bed with gold bedding on it that matched the color of his walls. It was as beautiful as the rest of the house but still had Edward all over it.

I was stunned for words and Edward noticed it. He started to look everywhere but at me until I started to talk catching his attention.

"I know it's really not much."

"Edward it's gorgeous, just like the rest of the house. Whoever did your house is a master at interior decorating."

Again he started to chuckle.

"Actually my mother designed the entire house, it's her ongoing activity."

"Well I'll have to remember to tell her how amazing it is."

Edward pulled me over to his bed and I climbed into his lap and snuggled into his chest again. I had never felt this safe before, like nothing could happen to me as long as I was with Edward. After a few minutes I remembered that I wanted to talk to Edward about his blush downstairs.

"So Edward, what did your mother mean when she said I was all you ever talk about anymore?"

Edward stayed silent and didn't say anything but went red again.

"Bella I would rather not talk about it."

"Please tell me Edward. I won't laugh or make fun of you I promise."

It was like he saw there was no winning this conversation so he caved.

"You promise you won't laugh at me?"

"I promise Edward."

"Well the reason that I talk about you so much is because you are the first girl that I have ever fallen in love with. I love you so much that I feel the need to tell everybody about it. You are so beautiful, charming and talented and I don't think that anybody understands how much I care about you. My daily concerns and needs fall second to making sure that you are happy."

I blushed and ducked my head hiding in Edward's shirt. I could only hide a few seconds though, then I felt Edward's fingers pull my head back up to face him.

"Bella why do you feel the need to hide your face from me when you blush? It's so pretty and its part of whom you are."

"I don't know, it's just embarrassing that's all. You really think that i'm beautiful?"

"Bella you are the most beautiful women I have ever met."

I reached up and kissed him on the lips and he deepened the kiss until I heard an unfamiliar voice coming from downstairs.

"Esme i'm home darling."

I looked at Edward puzzled.

"That's my father; you remember him from the hospital right?"

"Yeah lets go see him."

We walked downstairs with our fingers intertwined. As we walked into the dining room I saw Esme walk in with a large dish in her hands.

"Perfect timing, dinner is ready."

"Can I help you with anything Esme?"

"No i'm alright thanks Bella, go ahead and sit down. Edward can you call your brother up please, he's in the basement playing his video games again."

"Sure thing mom."

Edward leaned down and gave me a quick kiss and walked out of the room leaving me with the man I have never met before.

"So how are you doing Bella not falling down as much?"

He chuckled a little bit and I blushed.

I blushed and started to put my head down again until I heard a velvety voice and looked up to see Edward sit beside me.

"Dad what did you say to make her blush?"

"Nothing, we were just talking that's all. She's really amazing Edward. I'm sorry I really didn't get to talk to you more in the hospital more."

"I'm glad you think so dad."

We all sat down when this huge guy came out of nowhere and I recognized him as Emmett. I saw him in the halls at school and when I watched the football games.

"Emmett you remember Bella right."

"Ya I remember Bella from school, nice to see you again Bella."

"Me too."

I said it in such a quiet voice; he was so intimidating it was hard not to worry about what he would think of me.

The rest of dinner went by without any incidents. I blended in well with his family laughing with them and really enjoying myself and when I looked over at Edward I saw him glowing. I could tell he was really happy I was getting along with his family so well.

Around nine o'clock Edward and I decided I should be getting home before it was too much later. I said goodnight to his parents who said I was welcome back anytime.

We drove up and Edward walked up to the door with me. He kissed me goodnight and was about to walk away when he heard my phone ring.

I flipped it open curious of the message and what I saw scarred the crap out of me.

_Bella you dropped your notebook, it's laying on the walkway._

Edward saw my message and almost ripped the door off trying to get inside faster.

"Charlie, we may have a situation. I need to talk to you."

**Ohh a cliffy, who do you think is sending the messages? Could it be Alice or a stalker?? I'll try to update again in a day or two but remember review make me want to type faster. Those who review will also get there sneak peak.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Instead of Charlie I we saw Alice come out of the living room looking very confused.

"What is it Edward, Charlie isn't home right now he's at Billy's."

"Bella just got a text message from somebody and it doesn't seem right to me."

"Well what did it say? Was it incriminating at all?"

"No, we were just walking up to the house and Bella dropped her notebook on the sidewalk. Neither of us noticed it until she got the message."

Alice looked at me and then at Edward.

"Bella do you know who this is or how they got your cell phone number?"

I had completely forgotten how to talk so I just nodded my head no. I was too worried about who had sent me this message. Was it the same person that I thought was watching me? I knew I shouldn't have ignored the feeling I was being watched. Now it was a much bigger problem than it could have been and I know Edward was freaking out over this more than he should be.

"Bells I need you to think, have you gotten any other messages from this number before now?"

I really didn't think I had but I still had no voice.

"I don't know, I don't think so."

"Well I don't think this is anything to worry Charlie over yet. Just be extremely careful Bella and if you get another message from this person let me know so we can talk to Charlie."

I had never seen Alice take the big sister role before. We were always just sisters to each other I guess this hit her and she doesn't want to see anything big come because of it.

I nodded my head again too afraid that if I talked my voice could crack worrying Edward even more. Instead I took a deep breath and decided I needed to get away from everybody.

"Well I think i'm going to go to bed. Night Ali, goodnight Edward I'll see you in the morning."

I reached up on my toes to give Edward a kiss but he just held stiff until I tried to walk away when he grabbed my wrist holding me in place.

"Bella I need to talk to you."

I didn't like the sound of that. Whenever someone says that they need to talk it usually ends up badly.

"Can we talk in the morning please, I'm really tired."

"Bella this is really important. Can we please go talk about this?"

I can tell how worried he is and I can see the pain in his eyes so I decided to give in to him. Alice looked me dead in the eyes and went upstairs although she didn't seem to be moving up the stairs as fast as normal.

"Alright, let's go to my room."

He picked me up bridal style and although he knows I don't like him doing this I let him this time because I know how worried he is and he just wants to hold me close.

He set me down on the bed and shut the door. We sat there in complete silence for a minute or two, long enough though that I could feel the tension in the room.

"Edward please tell me what is bothering you. I can't handle this silence any longer."

"Bella just give me another minute, I need to figure out how to say this."

I froze, my nightmares were coming true. Edward was running from me. One little thing and he wants to break up with me. All that talk about how much he loves and cares about me was just a joke.

"Edward you want to break up with me don't you?"

He looked shocked and hurt that I said that.

"Bella how could you ever think such a thing. I don't want to break up with you; I love you too much to ever let you out of my life without a fight. What I want to talk to you about is that message. It's got me really worried love; I don't want to see anything bad happen to you."

I climbed into his lap and put his face in my hands.

"Edward you listen to me, nothing bad is going to happen. Somebody sent me a text saying I dropped a book. There were no threats at all."

"What if next time it's not just a message, what if it is a threat? I think we need to tell your father, he can handle this."

"You heard Alice, this was one message. Nothing to get my father worked up about."

I saw him thinking some things over in his head before he looked at me and decided something.

"Bella I know you don't think this is anything important but it is to me, so I'll make you a compromise on something."

I know this is the best i'm going to get so I better hear out his offer at least.

"Alright Edward, what do you want to compromise on?"

"We won't bring in your father yet. Instead you have to promise me that you'll stay with Alice or me at all times though and as soon as you get another message you have to tell your dad."

"Edward I don't need protection."

"Bella someone is watching you and you don't want the police's involvement. If you don't want to tell your father fine, I'll let you keep this a secret but I will not let you get hurt."

I wanted to keep arguing with him but I can see how he feels about this. I love him too much to have him worrying about me all the time to so I guess I can handle being with the man I love or my sister. That's not a bad compromise anyways.

"Alright Edward you win. I'll stay with you or Alice."

I saw him light up a bit.

"Thank you Bella, I'll let you get some sleep love. I'll pick you up in the morning."

"You don't have to Edward. I can drive myself, and Alice has to get there somehow."

"Well I believe Jasper is picking her up, but if he's not then she can come with us. I think she might enjoy getting out of your beaten up truck anyways."

"Don't make fun of my truck Cullen."

"Alright love, have a goodnight."

He leaned down and gave me a kiss and walked out of my room. I stood in my room and watched as he drove down the street and out of sight. When I turned around I saw Alice standing in my doorway with her pillow and blanket.

"Alice what are you doing with that?"

"We are going to have a campout in your room after you help me blow up the air mattress."

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Alice we do not need to have a campout in my room, I am perfectly capable of going to sleep by myself."

"Bella I heard you two talking and I know he wants you to be safe. Now you can tell him i'm doing everything I can to drive you nuts."

I laughed at her, she had me there. I could honestly tell Edward that after my sister eavesdropped on us she took her role of protecting me very seriously. He would love her when he found this out.

"Bella you have a choice, either I sleep in here or you sleep in my room. What would you rather do?"

"Alright lets get the mattress in here."

I give up I can't win with my boyfriend or my sister. Well at least I know that they are only acting like this because they care about me.

It didn't take long to fall asleep and when I did I was sound asleep. I only woke up to Alice threatening me.

"So help me Isabella if you do not get out of bed I will take you on a shopping trip that will last two days."

That woke me up and fast. I jumped into the shower quickly using my strawberry shampoo that I know Edward loves on me hoping it might make his ease off on the protection.

When I got out I saw Alice had laid out an outfit for me, blue jeans with a red v-neck t-shirt. I had my favourite sweater lying beside it; at least she picked something I really like.

"Bella hurry up Edward is already waiting for you."

That made me move even quicker than before. I rushed around and amazingly didn't fall. Maybe being around someone as graceful as Edward was rubbing off on me.

As I walked down the stairs I could see Alice and Jasper sitting in the kitchen. They looked so sweet together, Alice was sitting in his lap and the way they were looking into each other's eyes I could see that they loved each other too.

I felt someone wrap their arms around me and I looked up to see Edward looking down into my eyes.

"Good morning love, ready for school?"

I grinned evilly at him and was proud when he gave me a dumbfounded look.

"I think you're forgetting something."

He looked back at me and leaned in closing the little space between us and gave me a kiss.

"I didn't forget, I was waiting to see if you would remember first."

He flashed me his signature smile and I could feel myself melting into him.

"Bella I'll see you at school."

I looked over to see Alice standing there with a grin on her face to like she knew exactly how I felt.

I nodded at her and looked back at Edward.

"We should be going to love."

We walked out hand in hand and as usual he opened the door for me. What surprised me was when I got in I glanced back and saw Emmett sitting in the backseat. Sitting beside him was Rosalie.

I gave Edward a puzzling look and he rubbed circles into the back of my hand soothing me. What I don't think he realized is every time he touches me it's soothing.

"Emmett has his truck in the shop this morning so I have to give him a ride to school. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all."

I turned around and flashed a smile at both of them and they started some conversation that I have paid attention to. I added some comments but I mostly spent the entire car ride looking at Edward and wondering how I got so lucky.

Just as we pulled into the parking lot I heard my phone vibrate. Not completely sure who it was I pulled it out and saw I had a new text. Edward just smiled at me while I opened it up but after reading it I froze.

Edward grabbed the phone away from me and whipped his out.

"Edward, who are you calling?"

**So I know this isn't as soon as I would have liked but here is another chapter. Thanks to all those who reviewed I got so many and it made the bad day I was having an amazing day. Please keep them coming. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for not updating last week, I've had serious writers block. I know this is a short chapter but everybody guessed who the message was from and I felt you should have a view of what was going through his head. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer owns all.**

I got back into the car with my father still stunned. How could she not want to go out with me? Honestly what could she see in him. She has always been my true love.

Isabella Swan was supposed to be my girlfriend and one day be my wife. I had our life planned out together. We would get married on the beach and then soon after we would have children together. One boy named Jacob junior and a girl Leah. They would look just like us and we would be a very happy family.

Now he ruined it. Bella and I can never be together now and that is not fair. If I can't have her nobody should be able to. I have to be sure of this as well.

We pulled into the driveway and I ran to my room. All around I had pictures of me and Bella. They helped me continue trying to get Bella to know how much we belong together. There is only one way to be sure that nobody can get close to her. I will separate them and then when she needs a shoulder to cry on I'll offer mine.

"Jacob would you go to bed already."

I rolled my eyes at my father's yelling. I know what he wants but I don't think it's going to happen. I sat on my bed thinking about that day.

I had to see Bella again, so I ran to her house that night. Billy thought I was asleep when really I was sitting in the tree outside her window. She looked so peaceful and happy as she slept. She started to talk in her sleep and I couldn't quite make out what she was saying so I moved closer to the house until I could understand what she was saying.

"Edward. Edward I love you."

Those words crushed my heart and I decided more than ever than there was absolutely no way she would ever be mine.

I ran home to decide my plan to help Bella and make her mine.

The next night I felt the need to watch her sleep again. I climbed the tree again and sat outside her window to realize nobody was at home. I didn't hear anybody moving around so maybe Alice and Bella were out together. That's when I saw _his_ car pull up and my Bella climb out of the front seat.

She still had her backpack with her which made me think that she must not have gone home after school.

That's when I saw her notebook fall out of her backpack and they were both so caught up in there puppy love that they didn't notice it. I was so thrilled that I got her cell number from Seth Clearwater and sent her a message saying where it was.

I saw Bella take her cell phone out and look at the message. I couldn't help but feel smug about the fact she was showing this message to Edward. They stormed through the front door, and I could tell that he was angry.

This was good; he would see that I saw something that he didn't. Then Bella would see him over reacting and realize how better it would be for her to be with me. I would never overreact.

I got closer to the house trying to hear what they were saying, so I knew when to come to the house. Unfortunately they weren't in Bella's room and I couldn't hear what they were saying.

I know Bella, and I could only assume that she was giving him the third degree for being so overprotective. By morning she'll have dumped him and I can make my move.

Still smug I realized how tired I am and figure I should go home to get some sleep. I'll come back in the morning and see how everything turned out.

I woke up in the morning to the sun coming through my window and got so excited that didn't even bother to eat breakfast. Something that was completely unusual for me. I jumped on my bike and got to Bella's faster than normal.

My excitement level dropped quickly when I stopped my bike four houses down from the Swan's. I wanted to run up to her and hold her in my arms telling her how I would be there for her and she was better off without _him_. She had other ideas than that though because sitting in her driveway was a black Focus and beside it was another car. I think it was a Volvo but I couldn't tell from this distance.

Some guy walked up to the house and I watched as Alice opened the door and pulled the stranger into her arms for a passionate kiss. That has to be her boyfriend, i'm happy for Alice, she deserves to be happy. Soon enough that would be Bella and me, kissing on the step not caring who saw us. Then they went and got into the focus driving away. That left the silver Volvo sitting by itself.

I felt my heart break a bit when I saw who came out of the house next. Bella walked out of the house holding hands with _him_. I don't understand how she could want to be with him?

I'm not too worried though because Bella will be mine. I just have to keep watching her and wait for his moment of weakness and I can run in and sweep her off her feet.

Looking at my cell I realized I was late for school and the reservation was a good half hour away from Bella's. I would have to move fast and then hurry back after school. I waited this long for Bella I could wait a little longer, but not much longer.

I sent her one more message before I went into the school making sure she knew I was still waiting for her.

_Don't worry baby, he's going to make a mistake and I'll be here waiting for you._

**Again I know its short but I am working on the next chapter. Let me know what you think of Jacob, I really don't like him. I'll try to post again in the next day or two.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, they always make my day. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I am only borrowing it. It really belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

"Edward who are you calling?"

"I'm calling your father, we made a deal. I wouldn't tell him unless you got another message and you did. Bella, I'm worried about your safety, this guy is watching you and I really don't like it."

"How do you know it's a guy?"

"I really doubt that a girl is watching you and sending you messages like this one."

He flung my cell phone into my lap and the message staring back at me.

'_Don't worry baby, he's going to make a mistake and I'll be here waiting for you.'_

I didn't like this; some person was watching me and waiting for Edward to mess up. Then I realized that Edward was on hold with the police department.

"Edward please don't do this. If Charlie finds out then he will put me on lockdown and I won't be able to get out of the house at all."

"That doesn't seem all that bad to me. You stay in the house where I know you're safe."

"You find it a good idea until Charlie won't even let you in the house because he's worried that people are watching you or you're the stalker."

"Bella, love please don't put me in this situation."

"What situation? Edward you just have to hang up that phone and we can talk about this. We can figure something else out, but please don't talk to Charlie."

He closed the phone and looked at me with such love and admiration in his eyes that I felt guilty about making him do this.

I leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you Edward."

"This isn't over Bella. We need to talk about what were going to do."

"Can't we just pretend this didn't happen?"

"No Bella we can't. You don't want to involve Charlie, fine I'll go along with that. Instead you have to do me something. You have to promise me that you will not go alone anywhere. You have to stay with me or Alice at all times. You are not to be alone under any circumstances."

"What would you prefer to just have me spend all day and night with you?"

"I would love that but I don't think that it's going to happen."

"Well if your willing to share me, so to speak I think I have an idea that might work."

"What did you have in mind love because I would really rather not share you with anybody."

"What if we have a sleepover with the others?"

I watched as Edward carefully thought this over in his head.

"That could actually work. I know Emmett would love to have Rosalie over and she would probably feel guilty about leaving Jasper at home so he would come to."

"Then I would tell Alice and she's going to jump at the idea of spending the night with Jasper."

He leaned over and kissed me again. As I started to pull away he had other ideas and pulled me over into his lap. I am amazed that we didn't hit the horn with me in his lap.

"We can watch movies all night and I can stay in your arms so you know I'm safe. On top of it we can confuse whoever is watching me."

"Think Charlie will go along with it?"

"I think so; it'll be a group of us. He can't get too mad about it but to be safe I think I'll get Alice to talk to him. He can't say no to her."

He chuckled at that comment and I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck.

"I love you."

"I love you more than you know. That's one of the reasons I want to protect you so much."

We sat there in silence for a few minutes until I had a thought hit me. I tried to look for a clock but Edward had the Volvo shut off.

"Edward what time is it?"

He looked confused at my question but still pulled his cell phone out and looked at the clock.

"It's ten o'clock love. Why do you ask?"

"Because school started an hour and a half ago, we're late for our second class."

He looked as shocked as I was. Had we really been talking about this for the last two hours? I don't even remember hearing the bell ring.

His face stiffened after a minute then looked like he had an idea.

What do you say we just skip this class, its already half over like you pointed out. Why even try to explain why were late."

I had to think about this, Charlie is already going to want to kill me for skipping my first class. Edward does have a point though, were just going to get in more trouble and I might have to tell them about the text and then the school will have to tell Charlie.

"I guess, where do you think we should go? Sitting in the parking lot might look a little suspicious."

"I agree love, what do you think about going out for lunch? Or we could always go sit in the meadow?"

"Charlie might see us at lunch and because he's already going to want to kill me for skipping let's not make it a sooner death. I do like the sound of the meadow; it's been a few days since we've been up there."

"Sound's perfect to me."

He turned the Volvo back on and I started to move back into my seat when his grip tightened around my waist.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm moving to my seat so that you can drive."

"I don't think so, you're stuck right here."

He gave me my favourite crooked smile and I melted into his lap. We pulled out of the parking lot and into the parking lot at the mountain base in five minutes with Edward's driving. We walked up the mountain hand in hand in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, just one that we could enjoy being with each other.

By the time we reached the meadow I had tripped twice. Edward kept his promise from when we first came up here and caught me both times. If it is even possible keeping that promise from so long ago is making me fall even more in love with him.

Edward walked over and got our blankets and laid them on the grass. I tried to lay down beside him but again he didn't want the distance. He pulled me up far enough so that my head was resting in his lap.

I looked up into his eyes and he looked down into mine and we stayed like that for a while. I fell asleep at one time and woke up with Edward humming a tune and playing with a stand of my hair.

"What are you humming?"

"Oh nothing, I'll show you some time."

I smiled up at him and then got lost in my own thoughts.

Who is watching me and what do they want?

"Love wake up we have to go."

"What's going on?"

"You fell asleep love. We need to get going though unless you plan on skipping the entire day."

I don't even remember falling asleep. All I know is that when I was laying in Edward's lap I felt so content that nothing would ever happen to me.

We walked down the mountain and back to the Volvo. Again it only took us five minutes to get back to school.

When we got there lunch was still going on and I saw Alice spot us pull in. She danced over and gave me a very stern look.

"Isabelle Marie Swan where have you been all morning?"

"I was with Edward, I got another text this morning and we got into a fight over it."

"What did it say Bella?"

"Just that they were watching and waiting for Edward to mess up so that they can come take his place."

"Bella I'm sorry, did you tell Charlie?"

"No, I want to keep him out of it as long as possible so he doesn't freak out about it."

Alice gave me a disappointing look and then looked at Edward who was standing beside me.

"I really hope you know what you're doing Bella. This guy could be really dangerous."

"Don't worry Ali, I have an idea to through him off for tonight at least."

Edward gave my hand a slight squeeze and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"I'm going to go talk to Emmett, I'll be right back Bella. Stay with your sister until I get back please."

"Alright Edward."

He gave me a quick kiss then walked away.

"Wow, I'm amazed that he's leaving you alone."

"He's not; I have to stay with you until he comes back. It's our little compromise, I have to stay with you or him or we have to tell Charlie."

"Ok, so back to what you have planned."

"What do you say about having a sleepover tonight?"

I went through my plans with her right up to confusing my stalker. Of course she thought that it was a great idea. She's denying it too, but I know it's because she gets to spend a night with Jasper although she's claiming she likes it for my safety.

We went home after school and she asked Charlie to spend the night at the Cullen's. He didn't have a problem with it although he did ask if we were sleeping in separate rooms as the boys. We both said we would be although we knew that wasn't going to happen.

At five thirty I heard a knock at the door and opened it to my godlike boyfriend. He pulled me into a passionate kiss and he finally pulled away when we were both out of breath.

"Ready to go love? The others are already at the house waiting for you two."

I nodded at him as Alice came down the stairs with her overnight bag. I yelled goodnight to Charlie who was watching another sports game and we walked out of the door.

**So there is another chapter. I'm thinking of having Jacob make his move soon but I would some ideas of what people would like to see happen. Let me know and as always all reviews are welcome and appreciated. I was thinking of making a chapter of Edward's POV about his thoughts on our "stalker" but I want my valued reader's opinion on it first.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, if I did then I wouldn't be writing this.**

We pulled up in the Cullen's huge garage. I reached down to grab my overnight bag but realized it was gone.

"Edward I think I might have left my bag at home."

"No you didn't, I have it love."

"Edward I can carry my bag in the house."

"I know, I just like doing things for you."

I smiled and took his extended hand as he came up beside me. Alice had already walked into the house and was sitting in Jasper's lap when we went in the living room.

Everybody had thought the sleepover was a great idea, and that it would be a good time to just hang out. I felt guilty thinking the last time that Alice and I were supposed to hang out with Rose I ended up in the hospital.

We walked over to the couch and Edward pulled me into his lap.

"You sure your parents don't mind us being over here?"

"Don't worry Bella, they thought the idea of me and Emmett hanging out with friends was a good idea. You didn't have any trouble with Charlie though I assume?"

"Alice ran it by him, he thinks that were sleeping in separate rooms though."

"Like that is going to happen."

I smiled and leaned in to give him a kiss which he gladly accepted.

"So what are we going to do tonight?"

"Well I thought maybe watching movies would be a good idea."

"That works for me, what movie would you like to watch?"

"Horror"

"Romance"

"Comedy"

There were so many ideas thrown at once that we didn't know what to watch. We settled on watching Jeff Dunham, then a horror movie. I didn't watch most of it though; I spent half the time with my head in Edward's chest.

I felt better though when I looked over and saw both Alice and Rose doing the same thing with Emmett and Jasper.

When I couldn't focus on the movie I spent the other time looking at Edward and he looked back. I'm not too sure how long we spent just looking into each other's eyes.

When the movie was over we were sitting talking about random things when Jasper looked at everyone and asked a question that I don't know if I want to answer.

"So what's with the sudden sleepover? I don't remember the last time I did this with Emmett and Edward."

Edward looked down at me and I could feel Alice's eyes on me, both asking if they could tell our friends what was going on.

"Bella does this have to do with you?"

"You don't have to tell them if you don't want to love."

He whispered in my ear and I don't know if I want to tell them. I know Alice won't say anything unless she feels she no other choice and Edward won't say anything on the chance it would upset me.

"Can't we just have a night to enjoy ourselves?"

I asked in a very quiet voice. I saw Rose give me a look like she knew that wasn't why we were all here but she respected me and kept her opinion to herself. I started to stand up when I felt Edward's grip tighten on me.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To the kitchen to get us some more pop, were almost out."

He looked at the table and sure enough all the bottles were empty. I could see hesitation in his eyes; he didn't want me to go **anywhere** alone, even in his own home. I leaned down to give him a kiss and whisper in his ear when I heard a voice behind me.

"I'll come help you Bella, we could use some more munchies out here too."

I finished giving him a kiss and told him I would be right back and Rose and I walked into the kitchen.

I grabbed a bottle and tried to walk out but I was blocked.

"I know this isn't just a sudden get together. I know you well enough Bella, and Edward and Alice won't let you out of their sight. What's going on?"

She's right, I have known Rosalie for a couple of years and although we were never all that close we could still tell when one of us was lying. I might as well tell her, I know I can trust her.

Just then my cell started to ring signalling a text. I put down the bottle of pop I was still holding and went to check it when Rose stole my phone from my hand.

"Rose give it back."

"Come on Bella, it's probably just Edward telling us to hurry up. I've never seen him so protective of anybody until you came into the picture."

She was right, it had to be Edward, probably saying to hurry up like she thinks or something else like he loves me. Who else could be sending me a text, Charlie can't text and nobody else other than Alice has my cell number. Unless,

"Bella is this a joke message? Edward has to be using somebody else's phone right?"

I grabbed the phone out of her hand and looked at the message and dropped my cell. Alice came in and saw me standing there shaking and got worried look on her face and ran over to me.

"Bella what is it, tell me."

I couldn't move, I was frozen in place. Rose noticed my behaviour and was still confused but turned to Alice.

"She got a text message; it's got to be Edward trying to be funny though, right Alice?"

She saw my phone on the floor, when I dropped it, it didn't close so she saw the message the moment she picked it up. Then she had a similar reaction that I did except she could still talk.

"Edward you need to get in here now."

He ran in and saw me frozen and went right to me.

"Bella what it is? What happened love?"

I was still frozen and couldn't move. Rose was still standing there but with every person that came in and started to worry she tensed up more.

Edward finally gave up on getting anything from me and turned to Alice who was the one that called him in originally.

"Alice what happened, why is she standing like this and won't talk to anyone?"

"She got another message Edward. Here."

She handed him my phone and I saw him tense up.

"Ok what is going on? Everybody is freaking out over this text. I take it that you didn't send it Edward, so who's it from?"

He took a breath and looked at me and started to run his hands up and down my arms in an attempt to sooth me.

He looked into my eyes begging for my permission to tell our friends. I nodded still too afraid of my voice.

"Let's go into the living room and we can all talk about this."

"Alright."

Edward took my hand and we walked into the living room leaving my cell phone on the counter. I took one more look at it and saw the message on the screen.

_Just because you're at his house doesn't mean that I can't watch and wait for you._

Emmett and Jasper stood up and saw our worried looks.

"What's wrong?"

"Sit down and we'll tell you everything."

I let Edward and Alice tell them everything. I was still so scared, whoever this was knows I'm here and that scares me so much. I don't know how long they have been watching me or what they plan on doing.

At the end I could see Emmett was getting really mad.

"I can't believe somebody is stalking you. If I ever get my hands on them I'll kill him."

Jasper looked pretty mad too. They all wanted to protect me and I still didn't really know either of them.

I finally got my voice back enough that I know I could trust it and decided to thank them.

"Thanks guys, I don't know what I would do without you all."

I had a couple tears running down my face and when Edward realized this he wiped them off my cheek.

"Bella we all love you, and don't want to see anything bad happen to you."

I got hugged by everybody and finally Edward, and then he gave me a kiss.

We talked about everything and what we were going to do for hours until Edward caught me yawning.

"Alright love time to get some sleep."

I nodded and laid down Edward lying down beside me. Emmett turned off the light and we all settled down to sleep for the night.

**There is another chapter for my amazing readers. Is there a POV that anybody wants to see before the serious drama starts? Let me know and click the little green button there and review. **


	18. Chapter 18

**So I'm trying to update as much as possible so I apologize that I didn't send out any sneak peeks this time. I'll try to next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I'm sure by now you have realized that I don't own Twilight, but just to be sure... I don't *tear***

Last night was the best night's sleep I have had in a long time. I think it had something to do with having Edward's arms around me all night. When I woke up I was pressed against him and he was still asleep with the biggest grin on his face.

I moved some of his bronze hair out of his face and he started to shift. Worried that I had just woken my angel up I decided to make it a good wake up at least. When I saw his eyes flutter a bit I leaned up and gave him a kiss.

I started to pull away when I felt him pull me closer.

"Better be careful, I might like wakening up this way too much."

He had a grin on his face and I know I have a matching one on mine.

"Hmm, don't make any promises that you can't keep."

"What do you mean; I would be sure to keep this one."

He leaned down and gave me a kiss.

The others slowly woke up and we talked about what we would do if this person ever actually came into contact with me.

"I'll beat him until he can't move anymore."

"Thanks Em but I would really rather than they can't turn this around and put you in jail for attacking him."

Emmett looked disappointed but Rose looked grateful that I wouldn't let her boyfriend do something that could get him in trouble with the police.

"Well I don't know what will happen if we ever meet this creep but until then I vote that we don't let Bella go anywhere alone."

Everybody agreed with that and with those simple words I was never alone. If I went to the bathroom at school Rose or Alice came with me and waited outside the bathroom stall. They wouldn't leave me alone for even ten seconds. I barely had enough time to change in the morning before somebody was knocking on my door.

Everybody had agreed though that we would leave Charlie out for as long as possible because he could overreact.

It had been almost two weeks and I hadn't gotten another message from my stalker. Edward hoped that because I hadn't been left alone even to go to the bathroom that they got bored of waiting.

My bodyguards let me do more and more alone and I was grateful for it. Nobody was worse to be alone with than Emmett. I wonder how Rose can handle him so well. He drove me nuts, looking around every few seconds and when he wasn't looking around he was acting like a two year old.

It was two and a half weeks and I still hadn't received a message. I was allowed to drive myself and Alice back and forth to school again, although Alice hardly rode with me anymore. Jasper usually picked her up and dropped her off after school.

I was at home alone and realized I left a textbook in my truck. I went to grab it when I saw Jacob pull up in a car beside me.

"Hey Jake, where you get the car from, I didn't think you could drive."

"I can, just not legally. It's my car too, I rebuilt it."

"Nice work, although you really shouldn't be driving it."

"Don't worry so much Bells."

We stood there for a couple of minutes until I decided to break the silence.

"Did you need something Jake?"

"I was hoping you would come somewhere with me."

"Well I have plans with Edward in an hour and a half so I don't think I can tonight. I still need to do my homework, sorry Jake."

He looked a little hurt, and annoyed. He walked over to his car and opened the passenger door. Then he came back at me and grabbed my arms.

"I wasn't giving you an option Bella. You are coming with me."

He pulled me to his car and shoved me in the passenger seat slamming the door. I tried to open it but he had the child lock on so I couldn't get out.

"Jake, what's going on?"

"I want you to come with me Bella and you wouldn't come willingly. I'm sorry if I hurt you but I need you to see something."

"What are you going to show me Jake?"

"That you would be so much better off with me and not _him._"

He said _him_ with so much hate and disgust in his voice that it scared me. I reached down to grab my cell to call somebody when I realized I left it on the kitchen counter next to my homework.

"Jake please, your scaring me. Let me go."

"No Bella. I have waited too long for this."

"What are you talking about?"

"I told you that I would wait for him to make a mistake."

"But he didn't make one!"

"I know, so I had to speed up time and this seems like the only way."

"Wait, you were the one texting me?"

"See Bella this is why I love you so much. You're so clever and beautiful. Yes I sent you those messages, starting with the one saying that your notebook dropped."

"How, how did you get my number?"

"From Seth Clearwater, he really didn't want to give it to me but I took it out of his phone."

Now I was beginning to understand. Jacob has gone insane, and he doesn't think that he's done anything wrong.

I started to get really worried when we pulled over into a gas station. I thought that this would be my chance to escape but he pulled into the full service side so he wouldn't have to get out of the car.

"Jacob please let me go; I promise I won't tell anybody about it."

"No Bella, you need to see how much better you would be without him. Now be good, the attendant is coming and I don't want you to scare him because if he says something you will pay for it."

Ok so Jacob has gone completely insane and when Edward finds out what, he's going to go insane to.

The attendant came over and Jake handed him a fifty. He filled the tank and we were off. I had no idea where we were going or where we even were. I saw a sign for some reservation but I had never heard of it before.

We took the turn off for the reservation and pulled up in front of some motel. I found it strange for us to stop here but when I looked at the clock I realized it was after nine already. Edward must be freaking out by now.

Jacob jumped out and came over to my side to let me out.

"Now you be a good girl Bella. I don't want to see any funny business, yet."

Yet? What did he mean by that. Oh why did I have to leave my cell on the counter? If I hadn't then I could have called Edward by now and he could come and rescue me.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and walked me over to the registration building. We walked in the door and a lady walked out and smiled at us.

"What can I help you two with?"

"I have a reservation, under 'Black'."

She typed it into her computer and looked up at us again.

"Billy?"

"Yes ma'am that would be me."

He used his dad's name? I guess nobody would figure out to look for Billy, rather than Jacob. His next move added to it when he pulled a credit card out of his pocket with Billy's name on it.

I feel so bad for his dad, poor Billy has no idea what's going on and his son has gone insane.

"Room 3, go down the sidewalk to the second building and its right there."

"Thanks."

He grabbed my hand and almost dragged me out of the building and down the sidewalk.

We found our room and when we were in and Jacob had the door shut and locked he let me go.

"Why did you use your dad's name Jacob?"

"Two reasons my love, one I look a lot like dad so I took his license if the cops pulled us over and two I needed his credit card."

"Ok, I have another question."

"Fine, but you have to answer one of mine."

I thought about this for a second, this could end up hurting me in ways I don't want to deal with.

"Alright. Why did you do all of this? You asked me out over and over and I said no every time. Did you not understand that I don't see you like that?"

"Silly Bella, I did this because I know you. You haven't realized what you want yet. You also weren't here when our dads would talk about us being a couple and some day getting married. I was though; I could see how excited they were talking about it and that when I realized something very important. I love you Isabelle Swan, I love you with all my heart and will not let you go."

When he said that he grabbed my arms and pulled me in for a kiss. I was repulsed; this wasn't a kiss like one that Edward would give me. I was still frozen in place when he kissed me and he held this kiss hoping I would respond. When I didn't he tightened his grip on me until I made a little squeal moving my lips.

This was the reaction that he wanted and when I moved he released me.

I was still stunned for words, the guy I used to think of as a best friend kidnapped me and then told me he loved me, ending it with kissing me until i'm pretty sure he left bruises on my arms.

"Jake, listen i'm really sorry I'm flattered that you like me that much but I don't feel the same way about you. I love you like a brother nothing more."

He looked mad at me.

"Fine, then answer my question. What does _he _have that I don't that makes you love him but not me."

"Jake, it's hard to explain. It's like when were together nothing can pull us apart. I don't know how to put it, it's like there's an electric current between us."

He looked so mad at me that I didn't know what to do.

"I'm really sorry Jacob."

He stormed away to the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on so I took this as my chance to escape. He had the keys to the car with him and I had no idea where I was so I didn't want to run for it.

I had an idea though, if I can get to the main building I can probably use the phone in there.

I snuck out of the room and ran to the registration building. The same lady that helped us came out and smiled again.

"What can I help you with darling?"

"I was wondering if I could use your phone, I left my cell at home and I want to surprise my friend with something."

"Not at all."

She dialed the number and after two rings somebody picked up.

"Hello?"

"Edward thank god you answered."

"Bella, where are you?"

Then the door opened behind me and there stood Jacob and he looked pissed.

**So to answer alot of questions, yes Jacob is insane. Now before I post the next chapter does anybody want to see Edward or Jacobs POV just before she gets kidnapped? Let me know ;) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to all that reviewed they are greatly appreciated. As to popular request here is Edwards POV on what happened. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I'm sure everybody realizes this so it will be the last disclaimer for the story.**

We sat and talked with our friends with Bella in my lap the entire time. I still think that I should call Charlie, but I really don't want to upset Bella but this is about her safety.

We all fell asleep soon after and I slept amazingly. I wrapped my arms around her and she snuggled into my chest. I dreamt of her all night, and I woke up once in the night to my angel shifting around. I smiled when I realized that she was dreaming of me too, I could tell by the way she said my name in her sleep.

"Edward, I love you."

She was dreaming and was dreaming of me. It was hard to go back to sleep after hearing her talk about me.

I somehow fell asleep again and started dreaming of my angel again. We were in the meadow together at twilight. I had made her this amazing meal and was giving it to her with candles on the table as our only main light.

She was so happy that she came over to my lap and gave me a long and passionate kiss.

Then I was being pulled from my amazing dream. I started to flutter my eyes when I felt lips against mine. I thought I was imagining it but I still kissed back.

I could feel my angel start to pull away from me when I pulled her back. I wasn't ready for it to end yet.

"Better be careful, I might like waken up this way too much."

I grinned her favourite crooked grin and I felt her melt in my arms a little bit. I love how I can make her react like this. Although I know she will be the death of me one day.

"Hmm, don't make any promises that you can't keep."

She looked at me mischievously.

"What do you mean; I would be sure to keep this one."

If I could, I would gladly wake up with her in my arms every day. Unfortunately I don't think Charlie would appreciate it too much if he walked in on us in the same bed.

I leaned over and gave her another passionate kiss.

She laid content in my arms until the others started to move around. We all got up and started to discuss what we would do if this guy ever came in contact with us.

"I'll beat him until he can't move anymore."

I was stunned for words. I couldn't believe how fast my friends and family took to Bella. Emmett is already treating her like a little sister. I still don't know how much I really want my big brother attacking this guy, not when I want to do it.

"Thanks Em but I would really rather than they can't turn this around and put you in jail for attacking him."

Leave it to my Bella to tell Emmett not to hurt someone. I'm pretty sure Rose is relieved for it too, she didn't look too impressed with his idea.

I made a decision though and I decided to voice it to the group.

"Well I don't know what will happen if we ever meet this creep but until then I vote that we don't let Bella go anywhere alone."

They all agreed but Bella didn't look to happy with the decision.

We did agree that we would leave Charlie out for as long as possible.

It had been two weeks and Bella hadn't gotten another message from her stalker, at least none that she told me about.

We kept to what I wanted though, she did not go anywhere without one of us and when the guys and myself could go with her, Rose or Alice were glued to her side.

When I didn't see any more messages from this guy we started to let her go places alone and I left her after school alone.

Tonight I was supposed to meet her around six; I took the idea from my dream and set everything up in the meadow just like the dream. I was pulling up to her house when I felt something was wrong.

Walking up to the door I noticed she had books in her truck still. She had been insistent that she drive herself to school lately. That didn't stop me from following her most of the time though.

I knocked on the door and nobody answered it. Charlie has been working late the past few days and i'm assuming Alice has Bella upstairs holding her back from the door. I tried the door and it was open, that made me feel even more nervous and worried.

She had her homework spread out all over the table and it didn't look like she had touched the biology work. I'll have to help her out later.

"Bella?"

Nobody answered. I walked over to the stairs and called again.

"Bella, love you home?"

Again there was no answer. I was beginning to panic. This was not like Bella, even if she wanted to surprise me she would have made an appearance by now.

I ran up the stairs into her room, then Alice's and finally I nervously checked Charlie's room. I was yelling her name the entire time and there was no answer.

I tried calling her cell phone and heard it ring so I followed it and found it on the counter under a notebook.

This was not like Bella and it scared me beyond everything imaginable. What if this was the stalker and he was hurting my Bella? I would never be able to forgive myself if something happened.

Alice walked in the door a few minutes after I discovered she was gone and looked at me extremely confused, Jasper followed her in seconds after.

"Edward what are you doing here? Where's Bella I thought you said you had plans for the two of you tonight?"

I didn't realize it until now but I was crying.

"Alice, something happened to Bella."

She immediately ran over to me and cupped my face in her hands.

"What do you mean, what happened? Where is she?"

"I don't know where she is. I was supposed to meet her at six but when I got here nobody was home and the door was unlocked."

"Did you try calling her cell? Maybe she just ran to the grocery store or something?"

I pulled her phone out of my pocket answering her question.

"Alice, what if it's her stalker that took her? What are we going to do?"

She didn't know what to say either. She dropped her hands and for the first time she didn't look like her normal pixie self. She was terrified of that too.

I had forgotten Jasper was in the room with us until he came closer to us and took charge of the situation.

"Alice call Charlie at the station. He NEEDS to know what's going on now. His daughter has possibly been kidnapped; this is something for the police to handle. Edward you need to calm down, Bella will be fine."

"Fine? How do you know she'll be fine? Jazz she's been kidnapped by her stalker I just know it."

He looked taken back by my sudden outburst but still moved me to the couch.

Charlie was angry that we had kept this from him but he was still worried. He was staying at the station trying to track the number from the text messages. I was glad Bella hadn't gotten rid of the first one for some reason.

It was nine o'clock when my cell phone rang.

I looked at the number and didn't know who it was. I needed to answer it in case it was the kidnapper but it was hard. I Only let it ring twice though and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Edward thank god you answered."

It was Bella, my angel was calling me.

"Bella, where are you?"

I heard the phone move away from her mouth and I started to panic again.

"Bella? Bella what happened?"

She wasn't answering, and then I heard a familiar voice in the background.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Then let's go and leave the nice lady her phone."

I know that voice; I couldn't put a name to the voice unfortunately.

Then Bella answered my question,

"Alright Jacob, I'm coming?"

Then I heard a new voice all together.

"I thought your name was Billy?"

"It is, Jacob is just a nickname."

"Sorry Mr. Black. Please have a great evening."

Then I had dead air, but I know who took Bella.

Emmett had come over by this point and was staring at me.

"What happened Edward? Do you know who has Bella?"

I nodded my head and the only words that could come out of my mouth were,

"Jacob Black."

**So there it is. I want to know how far people would like me to go with this story, I have an idea but i'm not too sure if i'm going to make a sequel to it. Let me know in a review or you can always PM me with any questions or comments. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for all the reviews; I was so happy when I saw how many I got for the last chapter. This chapter does get a little wordy and graphic, nothing to make me want to change the rating but just a warning to my faithful readers.**

BPOV

"What are you doing?"

I couldn't speak; it was like I had temporarily lost the will to talk. He looked at me waiting for my response and looking into his eyes I could see how angry he was at me.

"Nothing."

"Then let's go and leave the nice lady her phone."

"Alright Jacob, I'm coming?"

The receptionists eyes jumped and she looked at us suspiciously when I called Jake his real name.

"I thought your name was Billy?"

"It is, Jacob is just a nickname."

"Sorry Mr. Black. Please have a great evening."

She smiled back at us and looked at me still holding the phone in my hand.

I could hear Edward's breathing in the background and I knew he would find me so I gave her the phone and we walked out of the room hearing the receptionist wish us a great night.

We got back into the room and Jacob slapped me across my face.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

I could feel my cheek going red and I'm pretty sure there's going to be a bruise there later. Jacob had never hit me before and we had known each other for years.

"I'm really sorry Jake; I never meant to make you mad."

"I'm sorry too Bella, you know you need to be punished now right?"

Punished, what did he mean by that? I didn't do anything wrong, I wanted to tell Edward where I was so he could come and save me but I didn't. I just want to go home.

"Jake please just take me home. I promise I'll talk to both Charlie and Edward and make sure that they know that this was just a misunderstanding."

He smirked at me and looked at me with an evil glint in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella bit o can't do that. I've waited to long to show you what you've been missing and I don't plan on stopping now."

He started stalking towards me and I started to move back at the same rate until I felt the bed behind me and fell back on it.

Jacob was right over me and was really scaring me.

"Jake, your scaring me."

He smiled and leaned down so his body was pressing against mine.

"Don't worry my sweet Isabella; I won't let anything bad happen to you." He whispered it in my ear sending shivers up and down my spine.

I let out a little whimper and unfortunately he took it wrong and I could feel how aroused he got out of me being scared.

I shut my eyes terrified of what was happening to me and I could feel Jake run his hands up and down my sides.

I tried to stay as still as possible during this but he wouldn't take that so he tightened his grip on my and slid his hands under my shirt.

When he reached my bra and moved his hands around to the back about to unclip it I got the courage to try and make him stop.

In the most sexual voice I could muster being as scarred as I am I grabbed his hands and he looked at me surprised.

"Jake wait, not yet I'm not ready for you to do that yet."

He looked pleased with himself thinking that I actually wanted him to take my bra off so he jumped up and moved to the corner of the bed.

"Your right, this is supposed to be a punishment. I want to save something for later."

He was grinning from ear to ear and I was so disappointed in myself that I wish I could just curl up in a ball and never move again.

When I looked at the clock I realized it was after midnight. Jacob saw what I was looking at and knew what I was thinking.

"Go to sleep Bella, we have lots to do tomorrow."

I fell asleep soon after and dreamt of Edward. He had come running through the door and grabbed me.

"Edward you came."

"Of course I would Bella; I love you and would never let anything happen to you."

He leaned down and gave me a passionate kiss that I never wanted to end.

When he let me go finally he looked at me and I could see the pain in his eyes.

"What's wrong Edward?"

"I promise Bella I will be with you soon."

"What do you mean?"

I was so confused, he was right here. Wasn't he?

I turned around for a second and when I looked back he was gone.

"Edward? Edward where did you go?"

Then I opened my eyes and realized what Edward had meant. It was only a dream; he hadn't come to save me although I'm sure he's out there searching for me.

It took a minute for me to realize that we were back in the car and Jacob was driving somewhere again.

"Good your awake."

I looked around and realized I had no idea where we were.

"Jake, where are we?"

"We're going somewhere safe where _he _can't find us and hurt you."

I was so worried about what was about to happen to me that I didn't even realize that Jacob meant Edward couldn't find us where we were going.

I looked out of the window searching for anything that would give me a clue to where we were going.

"What happened Jake? Why are we driving at nine in the morning?"

"I got a phone call this morning; your little stunt yesterday gave _him_ a number to trace. So we had to leave earlier than I wanted and you were sleeping so I carried you out to the car."

Edward was looking for me, I knew he would. I didn't even think that he would be able to trace the number.

I decided to try asking him where we were going again when we pulled off the main road down a dirt one. There were trees surrounding us and after ten minutes of driving down this road I saw a little house in the distance.

"Is that where were going?"

He looked at me and smiled.

"Yes sweetheart, it is. Welcome to my grandmothers cottage. When she died she left it to us and nobody used it, until now."

He stopped the car and pulled me out over his lap.

"No escaping this time."

We walked into the cottage and I looked around. There wasn't much to it. It had an open living room leading into the kitchen. Down the hall I could see a very small bathroom and a single bedroom. Jacob let my arm go and smiled at me.

"Don't even think about running from here. It's a fifteen minute drive to the highway then at least a five hour drive to any town. There isn't even any towers our here to get phone reception. There is nowhere to go."

With that he smiled then went to sit on the couch opening his arms for me.

"Come join me baby."

I felt disgusted, and more upset. Out in the middle of nowhere meant Edward wouldn't be able to find me out here.

"Don't call me baby or sweetheart or any other names you come up with." I sneered at him.

Jacob looked taken back at my comment and hurt.

"Why do you have to be like this Bella?"

I couldn't believe he had the nerve to ask me that.

"Why? Why Jacob? Let me think, you kidnapped me, are holding me against my will and last night you physically assaulted me! Why do you think I'm acting like this?"

He stood up and came across to me and slapped me across the other check and I fell to the floor. He then kicked me and started to yell.

"You ignorant selfish bitch, you don't see that you have a great thing right now. You want to just throw it away for some pretty boy that doesn't actually care about you. You're just something there to have on his arm. "

By now I was crying. How could he say something that mean about me, and about Edward. He didn't know anything.

"I love him."

Jacob had started to move away from me until I said that then he spun around.

"You what?"

He spat through his teeth hatred in his eyes and tone.

"I love him. And he loves me too."

Jacob slapped me again.

"You're a fool for believing him and unless you can figure that out in the next five minutes then you will be alone for eternity. I will leave you here where nobody will ever find you and I will go home."

I couldn't believe that Jacob was being this mean. I just lay on the floor and kept my mouth shut. I would rather be alone in this house than to be with Jacob.

He stormed away from me after a few minutes very angry with my decision.

I stayed there until I fell asleep on the floor, it hurt too much to move even onto the couch.

The last thought I had before I fell asleep was about Edward.

'_Please hurry Edward, I need you._'

**So there you are. Jacob is now abusing Bella to try to make her see what she's missing. Any comments? Questions? Please review and let me know what you think. While we're at is what do you think, can we get this story to 100 reviews? If we can I'll dedicate the next chapter to the 100 reviewer.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Yay we went over 100 review. As promised because of that this chapter is dedicated to **_**becp**_** but as well I want to thank all of you for helping get to this milestone. I never thought I would see 100 reviews. I try to respond to every review but sometimes I want to get the next chapter out so I may not get to. **

EPOV

Emmett grabbed my shoulders after a second and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Edward I need you to think, who is this guy? Is he going to be dangerous for Bella to be around?"

I nodded my head in response.

"I don't think he's going to hurt her. He's a family friend of Bella and her fathers. I met him a few months ago at dinner."

Emmett took a few steps back and tried to breathe. It was hard for him I know, Bella and I have only been dating for a few months and already my brother loves him like a sister.

"Were going to find her bro, I promise you that much."

I looked up into my big brothers eyes and knew he was telling the truth. I decided I should make a phone call too.

"Swan."

"Chief Swan, its Edward."

I heard him take a breath before talking to me.

"Did you hear anything Edward? The number you gave me is leading us nowhere."

"She called me a few minutes ago. I don't know where she is but I know who she's with. I just don't think your going to like it too much."

"Who is she with Edward?"

Now it was my turn to take a deep breath.

"Jacob Black."

There was nothing. Not a word from Charlie at all, finally after almost a minute of neither of us saying anything he spoke.

"You can't be right. Jacob is a long time family friend, he would never do something like this. It just can't…"

"Sir I'm sorry I know its hard to believe but trust me its Jacob. When Bella called me she was trying to tell me where they were when she stopped and said his name. Then I heard him on the other end telling her to give back the phone so they could carry on with their business."

"I still can't believe its Jacob. I've known him since he was in diapers, I never saw this coming. Did Bella tell you where they were?"

"No sir, I'm sorry she never got the chance to."

Then Jasper and Alice came running over to where I was sitting and got my attention.

"Edward, just call the number back. Its in your caller id."

I could have kissed Alice, I never thought of that idea.

"Chief Swan I'm going to try finding out where they are I have an idea."

"Alright Edward, keep me informed though."

I hung up the phone and thought how well Chief Swan was handling all this. It was only hours ago that we told him what had happened.

"_Swan."_

"_Charlie, its Alice. Something dreadful has happened to Bella."_

"_What happened Alice, is she alright?"_

"_I don't know. It all started a few weeks ago. Bella has been getting text messages from somebody and we don't know who it is."_

"_That doesn't seem to bad Alice, maybe it was a wrong number."_

"_You don't understand Charlie, these messages have been telling us that someone is watching Bella."_

"_Stalking her?"_

"_Yes, and now she's missing."_

"_What do you mean missing?"_

"_She was supposed to meet Edward for a date but when she got here she wasn't. The door was unlocked and her cell phone on the counter."_

"_Why didn't you tell me about this before now?"_

"_Bella didn't want you to worry."_

"_Well when was the last time any of you heard from her?"_

"_I saw her just after school today walking to the truck."_

_He started to write something down and then he asked for the cell phone number that was watching her. I doubted that it was still in her phone but sure enough in the inbox it was sitting there along with others that I wanted to delete for Edward's sake. _

"_The number is 359-456-1145. Do you think I should get rid of the messages on her phone?"_

"_No, keep them just in case. I'm going to stay here at the station and try to work a few angles with this number. You stay at the house in case she comes back. Call me if anything changes or happens."_

"_Alright Charlie."_

_I was about to hang up the phone when I heard Charlie talk again._

"_Oh and Alice."_

"_Yeah Charlie?"_

"_Please be careful. I don't want to lose you as well as Bella."_

"_I promise."_

I flipped open my phone and star sixty-nine the number. The automated computer told me where she was. They were at a motel on the far side of the Quileute reservation. I don't think Bella had ever gone that far on the reservation ever.

I called the number hoping somebody would still be there to answer.

"Wolfhouse Motel how can I help you today?"

"Yes I'm looking for my brother, he's staying at your motel, its an emergency and its very important I get through to him."

"Can I have the last name please?"

"Black."

I was hoping he would use his real name, I don't know much about him so I can't really plan his next move.

"Just one moment please and I'll put you through."

I heard the phone ring and after three rings somebody picked up.

"Hello?"

"Jacob." I hissed through my teeth.

"Who the hell is this?"

"You know who this is, and trust me when I get to you your going to wish you had never met me."

I could hear him laughing but I don't know why.

"Edward your really not so bright. Now that I know you know where I am I'm going to move Bella to a safe location. A place without phone service or cable so you will never find her."

Then the line went dead. I slumped onto the floor. This jerk had my precious Bella and if anything happened to her I would never be able to forgive myself.

Jasper came over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Dude you know where she is lets go get that bastard."

Emmett was right beside him nodding his head in agreement.

"Were coming too."

Rosalie had shown up by now and her and Alice were standing in the doorway looking as adamant as ever.

I didn't know what to say. I really didn't want them to come, I couldn't handle something bad happening to them too.

Thankfully Jasper and Emmett came to my rescue.

"Alice honey you know I want you to come but I think it's a better idea for you two to wait here."

Rosalie didn't look to happy with her brother so she tried to get Emmett to let her come another way.

"Emmy bear, you don't want to leave me here all alone do you?"

"No Rosie, o-of course not."

Jasper and I shot him death glares and he straightened up right away.

"But Jasper's right, its going to be really dangerous and I would feel better if you waited here with Alice. Then you won't be alone either, and if Charlie calls you two can tell him where we went."

Rosalie looked defeated, I had never seen Emmett speak up for himself and obviously Rosalie hadn't seen it before either.

They gave their girlfriends a kiss and then we all jumped into the Volvo and I sped down the street, I know where the motel is and I was hoping to get there in an hour tops.

By the time we pulled up I was clutching the steering wheel so tight I couldn't uncurl my fingers.

Emmett and Jasper were talking about what they wanted to do when we caught up with Jacob. So far they had come up with ideas that when they found him one wanted to beat him up while the other wanted to do something else to him. I didn't pay much attention to their conversation, my thoughts were thinking about Bella.

"One thing's for sure guys;"

They both looked at me waiting for me to continue.

"If he hurt her in anyway, I want to kill him."

They were shocked; neither of them had ever heard me talk about wanting to do more damage to someone than just punching him in the face. They nodded their heads and we climbed out of the car and walked into the building that was marked 'registration'.

We walked in and a young girl looked up from the desk and hung up the phone she was talking on. She looked pretty young, maybe fifteen? I should easily be able to get the information that I needed.

"Hello can I help you?"

I smiled at her and walked right up to the desk.

"Yes I'm looking for my brother. He's staying at this motel and I wanted to surprise him, I live out of town."

I tried to do what Bella calls dazzling people. Bella, my poor Bella. I tried to snap out of it thinking that in minutes I would have her back in my arms.

It seemed to be working because the girl was caught in my eyes.

"What was his name?"

"Jacob Black."

She typed it into her computer and looked confused.

"I'm sorry but our computer doesn't have any record of a Jacob Black."

I stepped back. They weren't here, how could that be? I called earlier and someone was listed under the last name Black.

Emmett came over and put his arm around me.

"Come on Edward, we'll find her some other way."

We started to walk away when I heard the girl speak behind us.

"I'm not sure if I should be telling you this but since you want to surprise your brother there was someone here under the name 'Billy Black.'"

I wanted to jump for joy. They were here, Jacob had just registered under his fathers name.

"How does that help us Edward?"

Jasper looked at me confused.

"Billy is Jacob's father."

You could see Jasper make sense of this. Then Emmett went and crashed everything down on me. He looked at the girl and walked up to the desk.

"What do you mean was here?"

I didn't even hear her say that, I was so happy I had almost found my Bella I only heard what I wanted.

"Well they checked out about an hour and a half ago."

I looked at her, I was so happy seconds ago and now I was so sad and worried. Jacob had left before I got here and now I had no idea where they went.

Emmett grabbed my arms again and we walked out after I thanked the girl for helping me.

We got into the car and Emmett looked at me with sadness and worry in his face and eyes.

"We'll find her Edward. I promise you we will find her and make that asshole pay for what he's doing to my little sister."

When Emmett said his little sister I lost it. He cared about her too and I felt Jaspers hand on my back letting me know he was here too. Jasper offered to drive because he said I was in no condition to and I let him moving into the back. We drove down the street and I could think about was Bella. It was like she was calling me and all I could think was 'don't worry Bella my love I WILL find you.'

**Here is another Edward POV, I hope you enjoyed it. If everybody wants I will keep flipping back and forth between Bella and Edward's point of view so everybody see's both of their thoughts. As always please review and I'll send you a preview of the next chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry its been so long since I updated. And to all that reviewed thanks, I'm sorry I didn't have time to respond to them. If it makes anybody feel better, i've already started the next chapter. **

It has been almost a week without hearing from anybody. Jacob is really beginning to piss me off too. He is doing everything that he can to get me to sleep with him and I refuse to budge. I will not sleep with Jacob, unfortunately he won't take no for an answer.

He wasn't joking when he said nobody would find us either. There is no reception even for cable so I have had lots of time to catch up on my reading.

Living with Jacob hasn't been too bad other than the being held against my will. He has a fully stocked kitchen so I have been able to cook every night.

I worry about what Edward's doing though, I know he's searching for me and I feel bad not being able to contact him in any way. Charlie and Alice must be worried sick as well, I don't know what to be expecting to face when I get home. Charlie is probably going to want to kill me for keeping everything a secret from him and because of that look where it got me.

Jacob and I fell into a routine everyday. We would wake up, (unfortunately Jacob insists on us sleeping in the same bed,) and I would go have a shower followed by Jacob. Then we would eat our breakfast and then do our separate things during the day. At night we would eat our dinner and then watch a movie on the old television. During the movie I would sit as far away from Jacob as possible because he would always try and put some move on me.

I think of Edward every night and the damage that this could do to our relationship. I worry that he's just going to give up on finding me and replace me with Jessica or Lauren.

Another week had gone by and we still hadn't been found. We were sitting at the table eating breakfast when Jacob looked at me with looking confused.

"Why do you look so sad Bella? Haven't you been enjoying yourself?"

I looked up from my plate not even realizing how upset this situation had been making me.

"Its nothing Jacob."

"Really, then why don't I believe you Bells?"

"I miss my everyday life. Going to school, grocery shopping then coming home and making dinner for Charlie. Seeing Alice everyday and believe it or not I miss Bella Barbie time."

He looked even more confused.

"Bella what time?"

"When Alice and I sit down and she chooses what I wear and then does my hair and makeup. It can takes hours to do and I always complained but now I realize how much I miss it."

"Sounds more like torture to me. As for the others, you will be able to go back to school soon Bella, were not staying here too much longer. I believe that boyfriend of yours should now be an ex and you make dinner for me every day so what so different about that?"

"Nothing Jake, just leave it."

He picked up his plate and went to scrape it. I watched as he turned to open the fridge and realized we had almost nothing left.

"When did we run so low on food Bells?"

"A few days ago."

"Why didn't you say something we could have gone shopping, why don't you go get dressed and we'll go in and get some groceries."

I perked up at the sound of that. We would be going in around people. Maybe I could get away and yell for help.

I ran to the room and quickly put my hair into a pony tail and within minutes of Jacob suggesting we go out I was ready.

"That didn't take long."

"I was almost ready; I just put my hair up."

Jacob nodded his head and walked over and tried to grab my hand but I yanked it away just in time.

We got to the grocery store and as we walked it the door I noticed the name on it. 'Quielette Grocer'. The only way that they could name there grocery store something like that is if we were still on the reservation. I looked around though and didn't recognize anything but at least I have an idea where we are.

We walked up and down each isle filling our cart, I guess Jacob doesn't plan on leaving again for a while. When we reached the till I looked at the time and realized we had been here for almost three hours. It never took me this long to do grocery shopping, although the situation is drastically different from normal.

"Your total is one hundred forty nine dollars and fifty six cents today."

I realized I was day dreaming and the cashier was asking for money. Jacob looked at me funny as he pulled out the same credit card that he used at the motel those weeks ago.

He signed the paper and we walked out the door, we made one more stop so Jacob could put some gas in the car, although I'm not sure how we went through so much before. Again he used the credit card, I feel bad fro Billy when he sees his credit card missing and all these charges on it.

We got back to the cottage and I went in and pulled out a book completely ignoring Jacob. He didn't seem impressed by my behavior and at dinner time he got mad at me when I told him I wasn't making dinner.

"Why not?"  
"Because I'm tired Jake, you're a big boy make yourself something."

"And what you're going to starve?"

"No, I think I'm just going to bed. I'm not all that hungry anyways."

I started too walked towards the bedroom when he hit me. It was where he hit me in the hotel room and I'm sure I'm going to have another bruise. It just disappeared for another one to show up.

"You will make me something to eat Bella, then you can go to bed."

I stood there and suddenly felt the urge to do something drastic.

"No Jacob, I am not your mother and I'm not your wife. I want to go to bed and I don't care what you say."

Then I tried to walk away again when he grabbed my wrist.

"Let go of me Jacob."

Instead of doing what I asked he tightened his grip and I punched him.

"Next time I say let me go you do it."

His look of shook turned to anger and he punched me back. I fell on the floor and quickly fell into unconsciousness.

The last thing I heard before everything went black was Jacob standing over top of me.

"Stupid bitch doesn't even realize how good she has it with me."

EPOV

Its been two and a half weeks without any word from Bella. I've been falling apart, I have no idea what that creep is doing to my Bella. I don't really leave my room anymore either. I come out only if somebody has something to say about the search.

Charlie and Billy have been working together trying to figure out where Jacob could have gone. He wasn't too happy to hear Jacob had taken off with Bella and even less happy to discover he had taken his credit card.

The only benefit we found was we could track his spending but unfortunately he had only put the motel on the card so far and we already knew they had been there and left.

Now we were just waiting and I don't know how much more I can take.

I spend hours that first day driving around the reservation but I couldn't find any trace of either of them. Emmett and Jasper went out for a couple of days after but we didn't find anything.

I was sitting in my room sulking when Emmett ran in looking excited.

"Edward, Charlie's on the phone, he wants to talk to you and he sounds happy."

I grabbed the phone out of my brother's hand and put it up to my ear. Unless he had found the love of my life I really didn't want to talk to him.

"Hello?"

"Edward, its Charlie. I just got a call from Billy, the credit card company called, Jacob used the card yesterday."

I sat up in my bed. If he had used it, then they had a location of where it was used. We could trace it back to them.

"Edward, Edward you still there?"

I didn't realize that Charlie had been talking still.

"Sorry sir, I got lost in my thoughts."

"That's alright, I'm sure I did had the same thoughts when I was talking to Billy. They used it at a grocery store and then a gas station on the west side of the reservation. I'm heading over there now are you wanting to come? I'm picking up Billy; he knows the res better than I do."

"That's alright; I just realized something I need to do. If you find her please call me and I'll come meet you."

"Alright, I'll let you know if I find anything out."

Billy had been more than cooperative when he found out that his son had kidnapped his best friend's daughter and even more when he realized Jacob had taken his credit card. He reported it but asked that they not cancel it so that they knew that the two would be taken care of. He just requested that they contact him as soon as any charges were put on it.

Emmett just stood there with a dumbfound look on his face and waited for me to start talking when I didn't he started the conversation.

"So, you're not going to look for her?"

I got a big goofy grin on my face and Emmett looked even more confused.

"No, I realized something that is much more important."

"More important than finding my little sister?"

"Yes Emmett, I know it's hard to believe coming from me but I did discover something just as important."

"Well what is it?"

"I need to talk to dad first. When I figure everything out I'll let you know."

I jumped off the bed and almost ran down the hall to my fathers study. I knocked on the door before going in and when I entered he looked up and smiled at me.

"Dad can I talk to you about something important?"

"Sure son, you can always talk to me about anything."

I moved into the office and sat down at the chair across from his desk.

"How did you know that you wanted to spend forever with mom?"

He gave me a look like he knew what I was getting at.

"From the first time I saw her I knew I wanted to spend forever with your mother. I love her with all my heart and I know she loves me back. I know what your getting at and the advise I'm going to give you is just to follow your heart. I know you and I see the spark and love in your eyes when you look at her. I know you'll make the right decision."

I got out of the chair and gave my father a hug.

"Thanks dad, I'm going to go out for a bit."

"Anytime son, I'm always here for you."

I ran out of the room and whipped my cell phone out and opened my address book looking for a certain number.

"Hello?"

"Alice, its Edward. I need you to come somewhere with me."

"Sure Edward, do you want me to meet you?"

"No I'm in the car driving to your house I'll meet you in twenty minutes."

I drove down the road positive that when I get Bella back in my arms I will never have to let her go again.

**So I'm sad to say I think this story is getting close to its end. I'm thinking only another 5 maybe 6 chapters. I am considering writing a sequel to it but I want opinions first. Let me know what everybody thinks.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Once again I'm sorry for the long time it took me to get this chapter up. I really don't have an excuse at all. This chapter does jump point of views a few times so I hope nobody gets confused at all.**

We had just left the store when I felt my cell ring. I looked at the caller id and saw it was Charlie, I quickly answered it almost dreading it. What if they had lost them again or worse? Still I answered it hoping it was good news.

"Hello?"

"Edward, Charlie again I have good news. We traced the credit card back to the Quileute Grocer and then to the gas station I told you about. The attendant didn't see anybody, apparently they paid at the pump."

That didn't sound too good to me, but I let him continue on because he sounded so happy.

"They had a video camera though and we saw which way they left. Billy recognized the area and the direction they were going and thinks he knows where they are. Edward were driving there now do you want to come?"

I looked over at Alice who had heard our conversation and was begging me with her eyes to go. She missed as was just as worried about her sister as I am.

"Yeah Charlie, I'm coming."

He gave me directions and I spend off towards the reservation. It took twenty minutes and one phone call to find Charlie and Billy. They were pulled off to the side of the road in front of a driveway that looked as long as ours. There was another police cruiser there too.

We jumped out of the car and ran to where they were standing.

Alice got to them first though and asked the one question I was dieing to hear the answer too.

"Charlie is she in there? Did we find her?"

He looked at both of us answering her question.

"Yes, there both in there."

"Then why are we out here? Lets go get her!"

Charlie shook his head.

"Its not that easy Alice, we don't want to spook him and have somebody get hurt in the process. Billy and I are going to go first, I want you two to stay here."

I looked up and couldn't believe he was telling me to stay here while he had my Bella and was doing who knows what to her.

"Edward I understand that you want to help but please stay here. If he thinks it's just me and Billy he is going to be more willing to cooperate. After we no there is no threat to anyone you can come and get Bella."

I nodded my head, I didn't want to stay here and be helpless but he's right. Jacob took her to get away from me.

Then I started to worry about his plan, what if through all this time she actually fell in love with him? It would tear me apart but I will let her go if that's what happened, I only want her happiness and that involves giving her to someone else.

Alice looked at me and raised an eyebrow and my face. I must look pretty nervous.

"What's up Edward? You don't normally look this scarred."

"What if she fell in love with Jacob through all of this? I don't want to lose her but if that's what happened I will let her move on."

"You listen to me Edward Cullen; Bella did not fall in love with Jacob. I see the way she looks at you, you stole her heart and she is never going to want to give it to anybody else."

"How do you know?"

"I'm her sister that's how, besides I just know these things."

I nodded, just hoping that she's right.

**BPOV**

I sat in my chair reading, thinking about different things. Is Jacob ever going to let me go home and if he ever does will Edward be waiting or will he have given up on me. I had just gotten to my favorite part of Wurtherington Heights when I heard a knock at the door.

Jacob looked as confused as I was but proceeded to the door.

"Who's there?"

"Jacob its Charlie, your father is here too."

Suddenly it felt like everything had been lifted off my shoulders. I know longer had the stress of worrying about what was going to happen.

Then it was like everything came crashing down at the same time.

"What do you want Charlie?"

"Just to talk Jacob, please open the door and let us in."

"If you come in everything I've worked to accomplish will be destroyed."

"What have you accomplished?"

"I'm showing Bella how much better her life is without _him_ around. Just go home Charlie and take my father with you."

I could hear them walked down the steps; they had given up and left me here. My own father didn't want to even try to fight to get me home.

I started to cry, my father didn't care what happened too me. Edward would have moved on for sure and I was left here with Jacob. I would never graduate or see my friends again.

Jacob noticed the tears running down my cheeks and came over to me.

"Bells, what's wrong?"

I suddenly got angry at him. Here was my father trying to save me and all Jacob could do was tell him to get lost then try to comfort me?

"You know what's wrong Jacob, everything is. You took me away from the man I love, my friends and family so you could try and show me how much better I am away from Edward. Well your stupid plan didn't work, I don't like you anymore than I did before and I actually think I like you less. I'm miserable and just want to go home."

He looked shocked but pulled me up into his arms.

"I'm sorry you feel this way Bells, let me make it up too you and try to show you how much I care."

He leaned down and kissed me. It wasn't a sweet kiss; it was like in the hotel room when he tried to kiss me. It was when he tried to force his tongue into my mouth when I was completely disgusted. I did the only thing that came to mind and bite down on his tongue, hard.

He jumped back angry, and slapped me.

"What did you do that for? I was just trying to show you how much I love you."

"Jacob, you don't get it, I don't love you back. I'm in love with Edward and nothing you say or do is going to change that."

"What if he has already moved on and found a girl better?"

"If he has, I'm not going to do anything. I love him and will let him be happy even if it means letting him go."

Jacob looked so hurt that I almost felt bad for him, I moved towards him and even though my face throbbed from where he struck me I felt I should tell him something else.

"Jake, I'm sorry but don't stop looking for love. The right girl is out there for you and she's going to be very lucky when you find her."

He let out a bit of a smile and grabbed my hand.

"Are you sure you're not that girl Bella?"

"I'm positive Jake, my heart belongs to Edward even if he's not waiting for me to come back."

"And my heart belongs to you Bella."

I spun around to see Edward standing in the doorway with Charlie behind him. I couldn't believe he was standing here.

Jacob didn't seem as happy though.

"How did you get in here? I'm sure I had the door locked!"

"Your forgetting about your father Jacob, he had an extra key that we were willing to use. I didn't want to though; I was hoping that you would open the door for us instead."

Jacob looked mad, I saw Edward looking at him and could sense it too because in the next second I was in his arms.

"Bella, I've been so worried about you."

I couldn't say anything, what if he had moved on. Edward had just admitted that he was worried but what if it was because I had been his first love? I couldn't even look at him, I was so worried that if I did I would be able to see everything I have been dreading.

It was then that Jacob came at us with something in his hands.

"No! If I can't have her than neither can you!"

Everything I had told Jacob about finding his true love was gone. He was back to being furious that my father had even walked into the cottage that he was out for blood.

I did the only thing that came to mind and as he swung the object in his hands I pushed Edward out of the way and I took the hit.

**EPOV**

I watched as Charlie pushed Billy's chair back down the long driveway. He didn't look too happy as Alice and I ran over to him.

"What happened Charlie, where's Bella?"

"She's still in the house; Jacob won't open the door for us. He says he has unfinished business to deal with first."

It was like my heart was crushed, he we were in sight of my Bella and that bastard won't let her come out.

"There's no way we can get in?"

Charlie and Billy looked at each other before Billy pulled a set of keys out of the bag on his wheelchair.

"I have the spare key to the house, but we want to see if we can get Jacob to open the door before we have to use force."

I took the keys out of Billy's hand and ran to the house ignoring the yelling from behind me. I sprinted to the door and unlocked it slowly opening the door so that Jacob wouldn't know I came in.

I started to shut the door when I felt pressure behind it and when I looked I saw Charlie right behind me. I was worried he would grab my arm and pull me back when I realized he almost looked grateful I had taken the keys.

I wanted to move in when I heard Jacob and my angel's voice talking.

"What if he has already moved on and found a better girl?"

"If he has, I'm not going to do anything. I love him and will let him be happy even if it means letting him go."

"Jake, I'm sorry but don't stop looking for love. The right girl is out there for you and she's going to be very lucky when you find her."

"Are you sure you're not that girl Bella?"

"I'm positive Jake, my heart belongs to Edward even if he's not waiting for me to come back."

She doesn't think I've been waiting for her, I couldn't believe we've both been worried about the same thing all along. I am going to have to give Alice a hug later though because as she said Bella has been waiting for me.

I decided to make my appearance now and as I decided to I wanted to make sure she knew I was waiting for her to come back.

"And my heart belongs to you Bella."

She spun around and looked so happy that we were here. I wanted to run and take her into my arms and never let her go. Jacob didn't seem as happy that we were in the cottage with them.

"How did you get in here? I'm sure I had the door locked!"

Charlie perked up making Bella break her contact with me noticing he was here too.

"Your forgetting about your father Jacob, he had an extra key that we were willing to use. I didn't want to though; I was hoping that you would open the door for us instead."

Jacob looked mad, I saw Bella worried and I wasn't going to lose her again so I ran over as quickly as I could and pulled her into my arms.

"Bella, I've been so worried about you."

She didn't say anything but nuzzled her face into my chest. I wish I could read her mind and know how she's feeling.

I was standing there relieved that I had her safe after five weeks of searching for her I didn't realize Charlie had left the cottage, probably to get Billy and Alice and Jacob had left the room too. He came back in with something long in his hands, it looked like metal pipe or something.

"No! If I can't have her than neither can you!"

He came running at us and just as I was about to pull Bella out of the way she pushed me and because I wasn't expecting it I stumbled back and Bella took the blow to her head.

"NO!"

I rushed to her side but Jacob was already on the ground beside her begging for forgiveness.

"Bella I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

I pushed him out of the way and he didn't move. I picked her up and cradled her in my arms. Charlie and Alice came running in hearing all the yelling. He looked down and saw Bella unconscious in my arms and Jacob on the floor not too far from his weapon.

Alice ran to my side crying and Charlie ran to Jacob slapping cuffs on him.

Jacob tried to explain everything to Charlie but instead Charlie turned to him and started to yell.

"Jacob shut it, you are going to be lucky if we don't press charges on you. You kidnapped my daughter and then attacked her leaving her unconscious. You can't say anything right now."

He turned to me and I saw he had tears running down his face.

"You and Alice take her to the hospital. I will take care of Jacob and then meet you there."

I nodded and got up, and Alice and I ran back to the Volvo. I went to put Bella in the backseat and get into the driver's seat when I realized Alice was already sitting in my seat. Before I had a chance to say anything she answered my question.

"You sit in the back with Bella, she needs you right now."

I agreed and took a seat in the back with her. As I shut my door Alice hit the gas peddle and we sped off. I pulled my phone out to call Carlisle only trusting Bella with him.

"Dr. Cullen."

"Dad its me, were on our way to the hospital with Bella, she got hit in the head pretty bad and now she's unconscious."

There was dead air for a few seconds until he answered me.

"I'll meet you at the emergency entrance, how soon are you going to be here?"

"Twenty minutes tops, were on the reservation right now."

"Alright Edward, don't worry she's going to be alright, that girls a fighter."

I hung up the phone hoping my father's right. I shifted in my seat and felt the box in my pocket and suddenly knew he was right.

I leaned down and kissed Bella's forehead.

"Bella, love I'm right here and not going anywhere."

**So Edward has Bella back, yay. Please don't hate me for doing that to Bella either, it just seemed to be something that fit into the story. For those people that are wondering I am going to be doing a sequel to this story too. I'm also thinking about starting another. **

**I'm not sure when my next update will be, its Stampede this week and next week I'm going on holidays for a week. I'm going to try and type but I don't know when I'll be able to post anything. As always please review if I get lots of reviews I'll make sure I post the next chapter before I leave.**


	24. Chapter 24

I woke up to beeping noises. I opened my eyes and looked around taking in my surroundings. White walls, smells like antiseptic soap and when I looked down I saw an iv in my arm. I was stuck in the hospital again.

Slightly turning my head I saw balloons and flowers all over the room. I started to look through the cards when I heard the door open. I've been in the hospital enough that I didn't even care who was coming in, its probably a nurse coming to check on me. I was completely wrong though because all of a sudden the person stopped walking and curiosity got the better of me and I rolled over to see who had come in my room.

"Edward."

"Bella, love you're awake. I've been so worried about you."

He ran over and gave me a hug and I realized just how much I truly missed being in his arms. We stayed like this for a few minutes, him holding me tight in his arms.

"What happened Edward?"

He looked worried and not too sure if he should answer it.

"What do you remember?"

"Jacob holding me in his grandma's cottage, then Charlie came and you broke into the house to save me. Then Jacob got really mad and tried to attack you. Oh Edward are you ok? Did he hurt you at all?"

He looked taken back and surprised that I was so worried about him.

"Hurt me, Bella you took all the impact. You pushed me over and Jacob hit you with a bed post. Thank goodness he didn't swing it all that hard or you could have died."

"So you didn't get hurt at all? What happened to Jacob?"

"Well after he attacked us and you went unconscious your father arrested him and kept him locked up for three days. Then they let him out because Billy talked to Charlie and there keeping him on the reservation. We've been so worried about you, Jacob feels bad for hitting you."

"Well he should have stayed in jail, wait you said three days how long have I been out for?"

"Almost two weeks. Carlisle said that if you didn't wake up in another few days he didn't think you were going to at all."

Two weeks, I was unconscious for two weeks. It must have been bad if I was out for two weeks, I have never been out that long.

I ran my hand over his cheeks smiling at him but my smile turned into a frown.

"Edward did you leave my room at all for the past two weeks?"

"No, Bella you have to understand that I lost you long enough when Jacob kidnapped you, I haven't wanted to leave your side for any reason now."

"What about visiting hours? How did you get around the nurses, they wouldn't let Charlie stay with me when I was in before."

"I might of had my dad pull a few strings."

I smiled again; I loved this man so much. That made me think back to what he said while we were in the cottage.

"Edward I want to ask you a question."

"Anything Bella."

"Were you serious in the cottage when you said your heart was mine?"

He looked surprised at that question, like he was prepared for anything but that.

"Of course I was Bella, what makes you think otherwise?"

"I don't know, i've just been worried that you would have found somebody else and fallen in love with her."

"Isabella, I love you so much that it hurts to be away from you. I have been searching this entire time for you. I do have a confession to make though, I was worried Jacob's plan would work and you could fall in love with him."

I laughed at him.

"It's like we were both worried about the same thing for nothing."

He chuckled and leaned in and kissed me again. When he pulled away after a minute he started to go to sit on the hard plastic chair that i'm sure he's lived in for the past two weeks I grabbed his hand stopping him. He turned around giving me a confused look.

"Sit with me, i'm sure that chair isn't all that comfy."

He chuckled and I moved over on the bed so he could fit. It was tight but when I snuggled into Edwards's chest I didn't care how little room I had to move.

I don't remember falling asleep but I felt Edward shift and I instantly opened my eyes to see what was happening. I looked around and realized we were no longer alone, Alice was sitting in Edwards chair with Charlie standing behind her. On the other side of my bed was my mother and Phil.

"Mom what are you doing here?"

"When Charlie called and told me what happened we were on the next flight up here. I was so worried about you baby girl."

"I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean for you and Phil to have to come up here."

Phil leaned over and put his hand on my leg.

"Don't worry about it kiddo, were both just so glad to see you awake and doing better."

Then I was attacked by my sister.

"Isabella you promised me that you wouldn't scare me like that again after the pool incident."

"I'm sorry Alice, do you forgive me?"

She thought about it for a second then got a look in her eye that scarred me.

"I'll forgive you but to make up for scarring me you have to go shopping with me."

I was hesitant about it but nodded my head. I knew I would regret that choice later but maybe I could convince Edward to come with us.

We started talking and then I realized how quiet Charlie was.

"Hey dad, why are you being so quiet? Got something on your mind?"

"Hmm, oh nothing. I'm just thinking about what would have happened if I had lost you. You mean the world to me Bells."

I yawned and my mom took that as a sign to make everybody leave. Lucky for me though everybody didn't include Edward, he was allowed to stay with me.

"I love you so much Edward, I don't know what I would do without you."

"Oh Bella you have no idea how much I love you. I was so worried that I would lose you and I wasn't sure what I would do if something did happen."

He intertwined our fingers together and I snuggled in closer to his chest.

"I am curious about something though Edward."

"What's that love?"

"What is going to happen with us graduating? We won't be able to do it now will we?"

He chuckled and I looked up at him.

"My silly Bella, of course your worried about something so small. Our fathers pulled some strings and we both get to walk the stage and as long as we work hard we get an extension and special projects so that we can still get our diplomas."

I nodded my head and snuggled into him again.

"I have a question for you love."

Again I looked up at him and he looked very serious.

"What is it Edward?"

**EPOV**

"I am curious about something though Edward."

"What's that love?"

"What is going to happen with us graduating? We won't be able to do it now will we?"

I chuckled at her. Of course my Bella would be worried about graduation after just waking up from a coma.

"My silly Bella, of course your worried about something so small. Our fathers pulled some strings and we both get to walk the stage and as long as we work hard we get an extension and special projects so that we can still get our diplomas."

She seemed happy with that and snuggled back into my chest. Then it hit me, I don't want to go another day not having her as mine.

"I have a question for you love."

She looked up at me and almost looked worried.

"What is it Edward?"

I looked around the room and knew this is not where I wanted to do this.

"Not in here, come with me."

She nodded and got up and I grabbed her wheelchair.

"Edward you're not seriously going to make me ride in that are you?"

"Please love, you need to save your strength."

She sighed and got into the chair.

"Thank you love."

I pushed her down the hall and out to where some volunteers had planted a garden. I parked the chair where I though it looked the nicest and walked around and faced her.

"Edward why are we out here?"

"I want to ask you a question Bella."

I pulled out the little box from my pocket and knelt down on one knee.

"Isabella from the moment I met you I knew I loved you. You make me a whole person and I can't imagine being without you. Will you make me the happiest man around, Isabella Swan will you marry me?"

I looked at her and she had tears in her eyes and she was nodding her head.

"Yes, yes Edward I'll marry you."

I leaned over and slid the ring Alice and I had picked out on her finger. It looked perfect there.

She leaned over and I gave her the most intimate kiss I could.

We stayed like that for a few minutes until I felt her shiver and then I knew I had to bring her back inside.

____________________________________________________________________________

**Ok so I know I haven't updated in a whole month but summer has kept me busy. I'm going to try and get back into my updating routine but till the end of August I have no promises. As always please review, they make my day and make me want to update faster. Also if anybody has any ideas I think i'm going to make the wedding be in this story. Finally I will be making a sequel for those that are interested.**


End file.
